


astrophilia

by marinswish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, какие обстоятельства заставии бы ее ненавидеть свой крестик?, при каких обстоятельствах Дана Скалли бы стала ненавидеть свое католическое воспитание?, скалли ориентированный фик
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinswish/pseuds/marinswish
Summary: Зима всегда занимала особое место в сердце Даны, холод как преграда между воздухом и бегущей по венам крови. Тишина застыла у нее во рту, крепко обосновавшись на губах.[здесь крестик на шее Даны - ее бремя, что не скажешь о ее любви]
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 9





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [astrophilia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665506/chapters/59601919) by [kittenscully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenscully)  
> Special thanks to [not_your_senate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_your_senate) for the beta

12 июня, 1982  
Утром последнего дня Дана раскладывает части новенькой белой ткани, жемчуг и кружево на стеганом покрывале. В собранном виде все это выглядит несвязно, как расколотые и обмякшие части тела.  
Противопоставление целостности и практичности, двигающихся сухожилий от кистей ее рук к локтям и от локтей к спине.

Она надевает все это в тишине, одно за другим. Закатанный выше колена чулок, словно вот-вот порвется на ее крепком бедре. Подвязки соскользнули вверх по коже, покрытой мурашками. Сперва одна лямка, затем другая плотно сели на хрупких белых плечах. Небольшая грудь тесно легла в круглые чашечки, отделанные кружевом, будто кусочки яичной скорлупы холодно и безжизненно касались ее кожи.

В этот момент она думает о его мягких и живых руках, прижимая свои ладони к телу - жалкая попытка воссоздать его прикосновения - и чувствует боль. Вскоре ей больше не придется мириться с этой болью.

Платье, которое она должна надеть, висит в гардеробе рядом с отметинами на дверной раме, каждая обозначает определенный год с одинаковой датой, выстроеной одна за одной и тщательно выверенный почерком ее матери — 23.02.68, 23.02.69, 23.02.70, и так далее — протяженность всей ее жизни занимает лишь чуть более полутора метра дверного косяка. Эта комната принадлежала ей с самого детства, но она выросла из нее задолго до того, как ей исполнилось восемнадцать, хотя никто кроме Малдера даже не обращал на это внимания. Новая комната, в которую собираются ее отправить родители, еще меньше, и в ней буду находиться уже два тела. Пока она осматривает эти четыре стены, Дана убеждается, что они не смогут удержать тех просторов, которые, как говорил ей он, находятся у нее под кожей.

В зеркале ее фигура выглядит элегантно, но тело кажется ей незнакомым, слишком простым и тонким, чтобы умещать в себе то дикое существо, которое она видела, смотря через плечо в отражение на его приборной панели, в блеске его глаз, словно фар, освещающих ее лик, в момент, когда она оборачивается и бережно обрамляет его голову своими руками. Моргая, она пытается отождествить себя с девушкой в пеньюаре для первой брачной ночи с крестиком на шее, кольцом на пальце и святой неприкосновенностью ее кожи. Все, что она только может видеть - это жалкое бледное подобие, призрак реальной себя, которая до сих пор где-то ездит, полная желания и смеха, у него на пассажирском сиденье, в уюте его пледа с мексиканским узором, у него на коленях.

Когда она спускается вниз, чтобы изобразить покорность и девственную робость под мертвыми взглядами своей семьи, ее мать пощиплет ее за щеки, чтобы придать им цвета, а отец поцелует их. Она не почувствует тепла. Она уже давно не чувствует тепла в этом окоченевшем бледном доме.

Но засос на ее бедре, как напоминание о ночи накануне, налился синим и красным цветом, полный обещаний, сделанных его прекрасными губами. Когда она накрывает отметину пальцами -- это секрет, осторожно спрятанное пламя свечи, прокладывающее ей путь, обещание сбежать в мир живого цвета и бесконечного неба, дыханий, резких и свободных, вместо сдержанных и постыдных.

Крестик на шее холоден и невыносимо тяжел, словно могильный камень. Она подходит ближе к зеркалу, чтобы как всегда убедиться, что он все еще из золота и как никогда обманчиво хрупкий. Она оставит его на покрывале вместо записки. Мать не поймет ее поступка, но к тому времени, когда она обнаружит крестик, Дана уже пересечет границу штата, держа в своей руке ладонь Малдера, чьи линии она выучила, словно контуры на карте, и груз ее грехов останется позади, истекая кровью, подобно трупам сбитых животных на Канзасском шоссе.

Она оставит кольцо там же, где оставила цепочку с крестиком. Ее будущий не-муж может хранить его так, как хотел хранить ее - в красивой коробочке рядом с Библией в прикроватном столике.

Накинув халат, она делает три глубоких вдоха затхлого воздуха, чтобы подготовиться, считая их последними, что не будут иметь вкуса свободы. Свадебное платье за ее спиной белое, как привидение. Она не наденет его. Она не готова умереть и не может себе представить, что когда-либо будет к этому готова.


	2. Весна

2 марта 1981

Потепление воздуха со сменой времени года беспокоит Дану. Ее бледное лицо любит краснеть на жаре, а кожа, как сорока, охотящаяся за украшениями, собирать капельки пота под тяжелой завесой волос, в ложбинках ладоней и под скромной одеждой, слишком теплой для весны.

Она всегда боялась, что, если снимет ее слишком рано, отец узнает, что она никогда и не хотела ее носить. Потребность, словно змея, сбросить с себя кожу и быть чем-то большим будет ясна, как день, если тщательно не скрыть ее под покровами одежды. Список маленьких непослушаний и преступлений против воли Божьей, находящихся под четким бдением отца, должно быть, выцарапан на обнаженной коже и очевиден его взору: _вот здесь она упомянула Его имя всуе, а здесь она не захотела стать послушной женой, а здесь впервые прикоснулась к себе и заплакала в подушку от стыда из-за запретного чувства. Вот тут она не исповедовалась и несла свой грех, как драгоценную тайну, столько раз, что не сосчитать._

Коридоры местной старшей школы никогда не бывали достаточно прохладными в это время года. Как будто нарастающая жара коварно и настойчиво подкрадывается к ней, пока проклятый крестик не прилипнет к груди. Чем благоприятнее становится погода, тем буйнее становятся ее одноклассники, а она — молчаливее в ожидании спасительного января, пока они пробегают хохочущими стадами, заставляя ее прятаться у своего шкафчика.

Зима всегда занимала особое место в сердце Даны, холод как преграда между воздухом и бегущей по венам кровью. Тишина застыла у нее во рту, крепко обосновавшись на губах. _Вот она заснула во время мессы, когда ей было семь, и ее мать ущипнула ее так сильно, что остался синяк, чтобы Он не заметил ее малодушия и не разочаровался, и вот она сидит прямо и спокойно, вытянувшись по стойке смирно, но Он все равно разочарован._

— Они будто не замечают меня, — подмечает голос, прерывая ее мысли, и она оборачивается, — Наверное, ты думаешь, что за столько времени я мог бы уже привыкнуть.

Это он, мальчишка, приехавший с севера, инородный объект, вшитый в их маленький пригородный мирок застоявшихся привычек. Малдер, кажется. Когда его семья прибыла сюда, это имя разнеслось по всему городу, от дома к дому, и оно становилось все тяжелее, обрастая грузом сплетен и скандалов, разразившихся после того, как они не появились на мессе в то воскресенье, пропустив и последующие.

С тех пор она слышала всевозможные россказни: о происхождении его семьи, о его богатых родителях, о том, что его сестру отправили в школу-интернат за океан сразу же после переезда в город — то ли из-за якобы плохого поведения, то ли потому, что Малдеры с их самодовольным отношением ко всему, посчитали ее слишком умной для скромных школ Провиденса в штате Канзас. Слухи о последнем предположении не совсем однозначны, но людская молва осуждающе относится к обеим версиям.

Оставшемуся здесь ребенку Малдеров, судя по тому, что слышала Дана — не то, что бы она очень внимательно прислушивалась к сплетням — уже восемнадцать, и он совсем не ребенок. И сейчас он стоит перед ней, опираясь плечом о шкафчик, в который врезался из-за шумно пробегающей толпы. Линия его носа выглядит строго и элегантно, а линия челюсти — еще строже. Дана не может оторвать глаз от того, как двигается его кадык, когда он сглатывает.

— Они не знают тебя, — произносит она наконец тихо, теребя рукав свитера. После долгого молчания ее собственный голос кажется ей чужим.

— Должно быть, тебя тоже.

— Я на это и рассчитываю.

Она не собиралась быть такой откровенной. На миг она подумала, что это все ошибка, но затем его полные губы расплылись в улыбке, а блеск его светлых глазах стал ярче солнца. Ее щеки, наверное, покраснели, но в кои-то веки она не против ни этого чувства, ни того, как по ее груди медленно разливается тепло.

— Ты ведь местная, — подмечает он, как будто это не относится ни к кому другому, кроме него самого.

— А ты нет.

— Уже да, — пожимает он плечами, не проявляя особого восторга от этого факта, — Думаешь, они примут меня через пару недель?

— Сомневаюсь, — не колеблясь отвечает она, — Ты другой. Чересчур другой.

По ощущениям он не похож на другого, по крайне мере для нее. И это ощущение кажется странным. Она старается сильно не думать об этом, не говоря уже о том, чтобы озвучить вслух. Тем не менее, неизбежность того, что люди в этом здании, да и во всем городе продолжат воспринимать его непостижимо и неоправданно другим, вполне реальна. В конце концов, ее личного мнения он не спрашивает.

— Спасибо, — если он и догадывается, что она что-то от него скрывает, то не подает виду, и на его лице появляется лукавая улыбка.

— Пусть лучше не принимают. Все равно оно того не стоит, — говорит Дана, пытаясь оставаться равнодушной, даже несмотря на его неоспоримое обаяние, — Потащат тебя на дно.

— Они и тебя тащат на дно?

Вопрос кажется неожиданным, учитывая, что они разговаривают впервые. Он как будто прощупывает почву. Но в серьезных чертах его лица есть что-то любопытное и заслуживающее доверия, такое по-детски легкое и доброе, что ей хочется прижать его к своей груди и не отпускать.

— Меня скорее волнует, смогу ли я когда-нибудь отсюда выбраться, — отвечает она, понимая, что у нее не получится ему солгать, даже если она сильно этого захочет, — Трудно ощущать себя свободным, если родился в таком месте.

— Я на это не куплюсь, — он отрицательно качает головой. Наверняка он сейчас пытается изучить ее так же, как она его, — Я вырос среди людей, которые не видели выхода, стоя у открытых дверей, скорее всего из-за суеты, в которой их воспитывали.

Он кажется совершенно серьезным, при том, что он все еще улыбается, и судя по напряженности его взгляда, она уверена, что он видит ее насквозь, смотрит прямо ей в сердце. Дана нервно сглатывает, пытливо наклоняет голову и притворяется, будто там нет ничего, что стоит от него спрятать. _И вот ее мысли наполнены им, вместо Него, и вот перед ней предстает что-то, кроме Шабата *. Она хочет быть увиденной, она не чувствует нужды в покаянии, ни капельки._

— Дело не в месте, — пожимает он плечами, — Его влияние незначительно, слишком много обстоятельств должно совпасть, чтобы действительно произвести нужный эффект. Все зависит от человека и его потенциала. Судьба властна над природой, природа над воспитанием. Мы все пришли из космоса, ты же в курсе? Мы все — звездная пыль.

— Звездная пыль, — передразнивает она, поднимая бровь. Звучит, как одна из невероятных идей, которые озвучивала Мелисса, когда они были детьми.

— Что, слишком драматично?

Она рассмеялась, совершенно того не ожидая от самой себя, — Хочешь сказать, я зря верила учителю биологии и его теориям о жизни, основанной на углероде?

— А ты думаешь, откуда взялся углерод? — очередной вопрос — очередная вспышка в его ярких глазах. Кажется, в нем полно и того, и другого.

— Полагаю, ты скажешь, что из звездной пыли.

— Умно, — подмечает он, и ее щеки заливаются краской, — Да, из звездной пыли. Фактически, каждый элемент на Земле образуется в результате столкновения звезд.

— Это похоже на правду, — произносит она, вместо того, чтобы сказать, что уже читала об этой теории и что проводит чересчур много свободного времени, прячась в секции «наука» в местной библиотеке, — Но между этим фактом и утверждением, что мы все произошли из звездной пыли, слишком уж большой скачок.

— Возможно, — соглашается он, — Но если один маленький шаг для человека — это огромный скачок для человечества, тогда что является огромным скачком для человека?

— Абсолютно то, как ты это и назвал — сам скачок.

Теперь его очередь смеяться, и она не может сдержать улыбку, слыша его смех, с головы до ног согретая его восторженным выражением лица, когда он смотрит на нее.

— Говоря о названиях, — говорит он, — Думаю, мы забыли представиться.

— Думаю, да, — отвечает она, борясь с желанием сказать ему, будто ей кажется, что знает его уже очень давно. Вместо этого она протягивает ему руку, — Дана Скалли. Но я стараюсь лишний раз не напоминать людям, кто мой отец.

— Малдер, — он берет ее руку и наклоняет голову, прикасаясь губами к костяшкам ее пальцев, вместо того, чтобы пожать ее, все еще очаровательно улыбаясь. Ее кожа зудит, ощущение ползает вверх-вниз по рукам, спускаясь к животу, ослабляя ее до мозга костей. Она решает, что это просто весенняя жара наконец добралась до нее, сразу понимает, что это ложь, и надеется, что ее лицо не слишком сильно раскраснелось, — Фокс Малдер, если быть точным. Но я предпочитаю фамилию. Что бы кто ни говорил, мне еще не надоело жить.

— Тогда просто Малдер, — произносит она, и если ее голос прозвучал ниже и более глухо, чем обычно, то она почти уверена, что он недостаточно ее знает, чтобы заметить разницу.

— Хорошо, просто Дана.

Ее пальцы все еще зажаты в его руке, и пока их зрительный контакт тянется дольше обычного, в ее уме всплывает слово, которое он использовал до того, как начать нести чушь о звездой пыли. Потенциал. Реакция, ожидающая своего часа. То, кем может стать человек, или чем могут стать двое.

— Нам стоит сходить куда-нибудь сегодня вечером, — говорит он тихо и многозначительно, будто посвящая ее в одну из величайших тайн вселенной.

Дана кивает, не успев даже подумать. Он выглядит ошарашенным, и она на мгновение задается вопросом, не слишком ли быстро она согласилась — она едва его знает, и ей придется держать его в тайне от семьи, и она даже не спросила, куда он хочет ее отвести. Возможно, он даже предложил ей это не всерьез. Но затем, прежде чем она успевает начать бранить себя, он делает шаг в ее сторону, на лице все то же милое восторженное выражение. Когда его близость заставляет что-то глубоко нее внутри растаять, она внезапно убеждается, что готова идти с ним куда угодно. _И вот она посмотрела наверх, охваченная благоговением, но не в поисках Бога или Небес._

Он настойчиво проводит большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ее ладони, как будто стирает иней с оконного стекла, и она думает, что в конце концов может полюбить весну.

31 марта 1981

Перед тем, как повернулась ручка двери, не раздается ни звука, и тогда Дана понимает, что это ее сестра.

Коротким стуком в дверь оповещает о себе их мать, врываясь затем, не дожидаясь приглашения. Перед переездом Билл обычно выкрикивал имя Даны голосом, жутко напоминающим голос отца. Чарли нерешительно стучит три или четыре раза. Раньше это была тоже комната Мелиссы, поэтому она не против.

У Даны в запасе ровно четыре секунды, чтобы запихнуть брелок под подушку, пока дверь не откроется полностью, и привести себя в состояние, более-менее соответствующее ее привычному стоицизму.

С того момента, как Мелисса вошла в комнату, стало ясно, что она на это не купится.

Они садятся вместе на край кровати Даны, будто они все еще подруги, пялясь на пустую кровать Мелиссы, стоящую в другом конце комнаты и заваленную старыми детскими игрушками, которые уже давно только собирают пыль. У подножия кровати лежит стопка излюбленных книг — тех, которые Дана время от времени перелистывает, скучая по былым временам, когда все казалось совсем другим — «Маленький городок в прерии» и «Эти счастливые золотые годы», увековеченные в ее памяти вместе с остальной серией книг и образами Мисси в роли Мэри и себя в роли Лоры, лежат на «Черной красавице» и «Мисти из Чинкотига».

Прикусив нижнюю губу, Дана пересчитывает распоротые швы и зацепки на старом одеяле своей сестры. Много лет назад, когда Мелисса перестала быть ее близкой подругой и стала соревноваться с ней, Дана обращала внимание на эти недостатки чуть ли не каждую неделю, с целью напомнить Мелиссе и всем другим, кто захотел бы слушать, что она была лучшей, более опрятной дочерью.

Сейчас это кажется смешным. Хорошенькая, податливая и способная постоянно сидеть ровно Мелисса обогнала ее по всем фронтам, по крайней мере теперь, когда они выросли и стали девушками. Их соперничество переросло в почти полное отсутствие общения, и Дана понимает, кто из них в этом виноват.

Крепко сжав руки в коленях, Дана сидит в ожидании того, что ее в очередной раз ткнут в это носом. Но Мелисса пока не промолвила ни слова, ее поза кажется робкой, а взгляд беглым, и Дана понятия не имеет, для чего еще она могла прийти.

— Как поживает твой парень, Мисси? — спрашивает она, прекрасно зная, что Мелисса уже давно игнорирует его звонки.

— Отлично, — отрезала Мелисса, напрягая спину, словно готовясь к драке, — А твой?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — решительно говорит Дана, мельком взглянув на подушку возле Мелиссы, чтобы убедиться, что подарок Малдера надежно спрятан.

Она тут же осознает свою ошибку, но Мелисса уже засовывает руку под подушку, чтобы вытащить его.

— Аполлон-11, — читает Мелисса, поджав губы, — Что этот такое?

— Брелок, — процедила Дана, выхватывая из ее рук безделушку и складывая ее в ладонь.

— В жизни бы не догадалась, — невозмутимо отвечает Мелисса, — Ну и как его зовут?

— Кого?

Малдер подарил ей его неделю назад, как напоминание о том первом разе, когда она рассмешила его. _Оказывается, пригласить тебя на свидание спустя несколько минут после нашего знакомства было моим огромным скачком_ , сказал он ей с дерзкой улыбкой на лице. _И, думаю, я не прогадал._ Именно в тот момент она совершила свой огромный скачок, когда притянула его к себе и подарила первый поцелуй. Она тоже не прогадала.

— Раньше мы все друг другу рассказывали, — заметила Мелисса, в ее голосе слышится отчаяние. На секунду Дана удивляется: неужели Мелисса пришла к ней в комнату не для того, чтобы подпитать свое эго, как ей показалось вначале?

В конце концов, это правда — когда-то они рассказывали друг другу все. Но тогда у них было много общего — их объединяло желание однажды вырваться из этого места и добиться чего-то. Но Мелисса сдалась. Теперь она встречается с хорошими мальчиками-католиками, будто это ее обязанность, и смахивает с себя их руки, когда они пытаются ее обнять. Она съеживается при упоминании о грехах плоти во время проповеди, награждая восемнадцатый стих шестой главы послания Коринфянам шокированным вздохом, а двадцать второй стих восемнадцатой главы Левита — до боли искренним вздрагиванием. Она уже далеко не анклав бережно хранимых секретов, которые Дана ей когда-то вверяла, особенно сейчас, когда ей действительно есть, что скрывать.

— Больше нет, — говорит Дана, настаивая на своем.

Малдер до сих пор в хороших отношениях со своей сестрой, вспоминает она. Ее отправили в интернат задолго до того, что утверждают сплетни — она не появлялась дома уже два года. Интересно, сидели ли они с Самантой в одной комнате, как она сейчас с Мелиссой, и шептались о разном, чтобы их не услышали родители.

— Не все потеряно, — бормочет Мелисса.

Дана ничего не отвечает, вместо этого накручивая брелок на палец и чувствуя, как пылают ее щеки от воспоминаний о ее с Малдером поцелуе. Он знает ее, как никто другой. Даже Мелисса, знавшая ее когда-то лучше всех. Шагая в ногу с ним, она понимает, что может пойти куда угодно, быть кем угодно, и все равно чувствовать, что ее понимают, особенно, когда он так любуется ею.

Ее учили, что существуют определенные типы отношений, которые должны существовать в нескольких формах одновременно: дочери должны быть прилежными ученицами родителей, жены должны быть прислугой своим мужьям, сестры — сообщницами и исповедницами. И лишь недавно она поняла, что пары, партнеры, любовники, должны быть друг другу самыми близкими друзьями.

Проходит несколько минут, после чего Мелисса встает, на ее лице читается то самое четко отшлифованное спокойное выражение, которое она надевает, как маску.

— Я никому не скажу, ты же знаешь, — обещает она на полпути к двери, — Я бы не стала этого делать. Кем бы он ни был.

— Так ведь нечего рассказывать, — лжет Дана.  
Мелисса уходит так же незаметно, как и пришла, ручка двери бесшумно поворачивается у нее за спиной.

8 апреля 1981

— Самый неугодный житель Провиденса у провода.  
— Малдер, это я.  
— Дана! Чем занимаешься?  
— Делаю домашнее задание.  
— Почему я не удивлен… И что же натолкнуло тебя на то, чтобы позвонить мне в этот прекрасный вечер среды?  
— А нужен повод?  
— Конечно, нет. Я думал о тебе. Но это для тебя не новость.  
— Малдер…  
— Чем хрустишь?  
— Пронесла к себе в комнату пакетик соленых претцелей.  
— Возмутительно!  
— Не вздумай дразнить меня, Фокс.  
— В жизни бы не подумал.  
— Ты чем занят?  
— Домашкой.  
— Да, конечно.  
— Подловила. Читаю «Автостопом по Галактике».  
— Снова? Разве ты не закончил ее на прошлых выходных?  
— Прочитать книгу всего раз приемлемо только в том случае, если книга недостаточно хороша, Дана.  
— Это условие ограничивается романами, или ты в своем обобщении учитываешь также научные тексты?  
— Ну, я прочитал учебник биологии дважды. Это годится в качестве ответа на твой вопрос?  
— Вообще-то, я не спрашивала, как тебе удалось сдать биологию несмотря на то, что ты никогда не делал домашнее задание вовремя, так что нет.  
— Ну и кто кого теперь дразнит?  
— Плюс, у тебя фотографическая память, разве нет? Зачем тебе читать что-то дважды?  
— Эм… _эйдетическая_ память. И она неточная. То есть, я не могу по желанию листать роман в своей голове.  
— Интересно, как все же работает эйдетическая память. Если это вообще возможно научно объяснить.  
— Конечно, тебе интересно.  
— Жаль, что в старших классах не проводят курсы по неврологии, например. Я знаю, что воспоминания формируются в миндалевидном теле и гипоталамусе, но ни малейшего представления не имею о самом процессе.  
— Обожаю слушать, как ты говоришь о науке.  
— Не заставляй меня вешать трубку, Малдер.  
— Знаешь, у меня тут на полке как раз стоит книга, которая предположительно доказывает и объясняет существование эйдетической памяти.  
— Да?  
— Ага.  
— Скажешь, как называется, или мне придется поверить тебе на слово?  
— Ну же, Дана, разве ты мне не доверяешь?  
— Мне хватает людей, которые заставляют меня обходиться слепой верой всю свою жизнь, Малдер. Есть причина, по которой я ненавижу ходить в церковь.  
— С этим не поспоришь.  
— У тебя на полке не стоит книга, предположительно доказывающая и объясняющая существование эйдетической памяти, так ведь?  
— Да. Но есть другая, доказывающая существование внеземных форм жизни.  
— Очень смешно.  
— И еще пара томов, доказывающих существование Лох-несского чудовища.  
— Ну да, а библия на прикроватном столике моей матери доказывает существование всемогущего Господа.  
— Не уверен насчет конкретно этой небесной силы, но еще у меня есть книга, доказывающая обоснованность астрологии.  
— Мне казалось, ты недавно говорил, что не смог найти ни одного четкого доказательства, что астрология — обоснованная наука.  
— Я все еще не могу определиться. И согласно…странице пятьдесят шесть, это все потому, что я Весы.  
— Все, я кладу трубку, Малдер.  
— Подожди!  
— Не вздумай рыться в этой книге в поисках сведений о Рыбах.  
— Я все еще тебе нравлюсь, ведь так?  
— Несмотря на то, что ты без конца твердишь и веришь в безумства?  
— Даже несмотря на то, что я без конца твержу и верю в безумства.  
— Нравишься. Даже слишком. Никому не говори.  
— Ты единственная, с кем я обожаю постоянно разговаривать.  
— Увидимся завтра, Малдер.  
— И что, ты даже не признаешься в ответ, что любишь наши небольшие беседы?  
— Умей останавливаться, когда ты на пике, иначе я найду другого мальчишку, с которым буду тайком целоваться под трибунами.  
— Ты же несерьезно.  
— Нет, несерьезно.  
— И мы никогда не целовались тайком под трибунами. Мне стоит быть к этому готовым?  
— Пока, Малдер.

17 апреля 1981

Ночь еще не наступила, но пока Дана позволяет ему подтолкнуть ее твердой рукой к машине, вечер потихоньку ложится на город. Насколько известно ее семье, она пошла в кино с Эллен. Насколько известно Эллен, она сидит дома и занимается в своей комнате. Насколько это известно ей самой, она не появится дома допоздна, разгоряченная и вся дрожащая после нескольких часов, наслаждаясь вниманием Малдера, и только это имеет значение.

— Мы поедем обратно в книжный?  
Он садится на водительское сиденье, когда она захлопывает дверь, и с улыбкой поворачивается к ней. Его рука ложится на ее, теплая и сухая, большой палец скользит под ее ладонь, и ей кажется, что она чувствует его по всему телу.

— Если хочешь, — он пожимает плечами, делая паузу, чтобы подумать, разгрызая семечку и бросая шелуху в подстаканник, — Или можем поехать на танцы.

— Танцы?

Он кивает, полный энтузиазма и желания угодить ей.

Он ей очень, очень нравится.

Он возил ее на ужин в кафе в соседнем городе, где они держались за руки под столом, озорно оглядываясь на других посетителей. Они ездили в большие антикварные магазины за мили отсюда, чтобы порыться в остатках чужих человеческих воспоминаний, как детективы, шепча друг другу секреты, как лучшие друзья, и нежно целуясь за книжными полками.

Однажды вечером он повез ее в какую-то глушь, накинул одеяло на капот машины, и они любовались звездами. Сказал, что частенько любит проводить так время. Он часами рассказывал ей истории и мифы о разных созвездиях и факты о космосе, которые вычитал в учебнике. Мифы и факты перепутались по мере его рассказа, так что в какой-то момент ей стало все равно, что есть что. В тот вечер они только держались за руки и разговаривали, но это был самый сокровенный опыт в ее жизни, будто он впустил ее в свой мир и шаг за шагом раскрывал свои тайны.

Она еще не сказала ему, но последнее свидание, возможно, было ее любимым. Он еще не говорил ей, но ей кажется, что он буквально трещит по швам в ожидании того, кто искренне будет слушать.

Она часто раздумывает над его гипотезой о людях из звездной пыли и задается вопросом, является ли его увлеченность космосом своеобразным переносом, более безопасным проявлением увлеченности окружающими.

— Малдер, и куда же ты собрался отвезти меня танцевать? — это не спор, даже не протест. Идея кажется настолько диковинной, что Дане просто из принципа нужно быть против, чтобы он воодушевил ее этим предложением.

— За два города отсюда, — отвечает он тут же, заправляя прядь волос ей за ухо. Сегодня они распущены, лежат на ее плечах — густые и волнистые — как раз, как он любит.

Он из тех, кто строит планы, а потом преподносит их так, будто это только что пришло ему на ум — импровизирует подачу, но методично разрабатывает порядок действий. Эту его черту она полюбила очень быстро, поскольку она располагает ее безоговорочно доверять ему и брать ее с собой, куда ему не заблагорассудится.

Поднеся ее руку к своим губам, он целует костяшки ее пальцев. Она бы отругала его за то, что он нечестно пользуется своим преимуществом, если бы только имела желание вообще что-то сейчас говорить. Прошел всего месяц, а она уже по уши влюблена. Все остальные меркнут на его фоне.

— Вдруг нас кто-нибудь увидит, Малдер? — ей удается прошептать, когда он кладет ее руку себе на ключицу. Она тревожится не только за себя, но и за него тоже. Ее отец со своими приспешниками, насколько она поняла, уже довольно давно пристально следит за его семьей.

— Я учел это, выбирая место, — уверяет он. Она прижимает кончики пальцев к его коже, нежная плоть у основания шеи поддается ее прикосновениям, — Никто нас не узнает, крошка.

Она разинула рот от изумления, и его взгляд тут же упал туда, словно камень в воду.

— Крошка, — повторяет она свое новое ласковое прозвище, и эта новизна заставляет ее трепетать.

Она хочет, чтобы он снова повторил его. Она хочет, чтобы он сделал еще один шаг, чтобы сказал «ты — моя», обхватывая ее талию своими большими руками и лаская губами ее шею, пока на ней не останется синяков. Она хочет, чтобы он притянул ее к себе, посадил ее на колени и говорил это снова и снова, целуя ее влажные губы, чего он еще не решается сделать, и продолжит сопротивляться своих желаний, пока она сама ему не скажет. Она хочет, чтобы он вытащил ее из скорлупы вместо того, чтобы постепенно выманивать ее оттуда, как делает это сейчас.

— Да, крошка? — повторяет он. Звучит так, будто он дразнится, но в его глазах лишь серьезность и внимание.

— Малдер, — дрожащим голосом произносит она.

Ее учили, что нужно стыдиться этих ощущений. Желание — это грех. В мыслях возникает воспоминание, как в воскресной школе их учили, что если не можешь держать руки при себе, то на них нужно сесть. Жар, который, она чувствует, разгорается у нее в животе, настолько невыносим, что она чуть не делает это.

Но вот он целует ее ладонь, дрожащими ресницами он прикрывает глаза, и она забывает обо всем. Ее руки перестали повиноваться тем старым заученным привычкам уже давно, может, несколько недель назад, еще в тот день, когда он поцеловал одну из них в знак их встречи. Кажется, с тех пор ее руки живут собственной жизнью, с каждым днем позволяя себе большее.

И вот они уже ложатся ему на щеки, пальцы цепляются за острую челюсть, притягивая его ближе, позволяя ей прильнуть к его губам. Его пальцы скользнули в ее волосы, она чувствует его губы, мягкие и пылкие, когда проникает языком в его рот, пачкая их невинный поцелуй, как грязь, поднимающаяся со дна воды. Она словно говорит ему, признается в том, что так долго боялась рассказать.

Она отклоняется назад, но только на мгновение, чтобы послушать его дрожащее дыхание, и едва не теряется в мыслях, воображая всевозможные удовольствия, которые сулят ей его сияющие мокрые губы. Когда она вновь тянет его к себе, он не сопротивляется, ослабленный от того, что она забрала весь воздух из его легких, возможно, его учащенное дыхание не дает ему возразить. Мысль о том, что она может лишить его дара речи, опьяняет так же, как тепло, которое просачивается в ее нутро, когда она чувствует соленый вкус подсолнечных семечек на его нёбе.

— Поехали на танцы, — произносит она, не разрывая их объятий, ее губы в миллиметрах от его.

Он кажется ей еще красивее, когда вот так тяжело дышит, и она понимает, что влюбится, окончательно и бесповоротно; возможно, это уже происходит. А может, она знала его всю свою жизнь, и то, что происходит между ними, уже произошло, что влюбляться не придется, потому что она уже влюблена.

Одурманенная, она садится обратно на пассажирское сиденье, поставив одну ногу на кожаную обивку. Он кивает, еще полностью не оправившийся от поцелуя, улыбается, смотря на руль и переводя дыхание.

— Ты такая…— он вдруг замолкает, качая головой и поворачивая ключ в зажигании.

— Какая? — спрашивает она, будто бы не понимая, что он хочет сказать.

— Ты… Я не знаю, чего от тебя ожидать, — отвечает он. Это не то, что она ожидала услышать. Машина заводится, и она крепко сжимает губы, когда дрожь двигателя пробирается по шву ее джинсов, пробуждая искры в ее животе.

— Я так не считаю, — парирует она, отрицательно качая головой. Он оглядывается на нее с любопытством, будто пытаясь понять, что она имеет в виду, — Думаю, ты определенно знал, что я из себя представляю и чего хочу, с того момента, как увидел.

Он нащупывает ее руку на подлокотнике, их пальцы переплетаются, как кусочки пазла.

— Может и знал.

— Хмм.

— Тебя это беспокоит? — вопрос кажется ей излишним. Она дрожит на его пассажирском сидении, опьяненная адреналином, желанием и головокружительным чувством, будто ей прямиком в руки идет то, чего она всю жизнь хотела, но о чем никогда не догадывалась.

Она молчит. Изгиб ее большого пальца под его ладонью и резко втянутый сквозь распухшие от поцелуя губы воздух говорят сами за себя.

Пока он смотрит на дорогу, она наблюдает за ним, смотрит на его напряженную угловатую челюсть, крепкое предплечье, придерживающее руль, на выпирающую ткань джинсов в области паха, выраженную намного отчетливее и заметнее, чем обычно. Улыбка появляется на ее лице прежде, чем она успевает сдержать ее, и она не отводит взгляд, даже несмотря на то, что у нее розовеют щеки.

Крепко скрестив ноги, она представляет, как он прижимает ее к стене на окраине города, и она позволяет ему овладеть ею — секс только ради секса — просто потому, что ей этого хочется. Животное желание и природная потребность вытесняют из нее все сакральное и неукоснительное. Никто, кроме космоса, не видит; никому, кроме них двоих, таких живых и настоящих, нет до них дела. Эти мысли звучат в ее голове и кажутся такими греховными и запретными, непохожими на то, что она позволила бы себе совершить в ближайшее время, если вообще бы позволила. Тем не менее, она держится за них, смакует одну за одной, пока последние лучи солнца не исчезнут на западе.

3 мая 1981

— Итак, — натянуто произносит Мэгги, — Как там идут дела с тем славным парнем, Мелисса?

Потолок над столом с каждым воскресеньем, кажется, становится все давяще ниже, грязновато-белые стены все у́же и пристальнее, а Дана испытывает все большую тошноту от замкнутого пространства и нервозности, так что кусок в рот не лезет. Семейные ужины стали обыденным мероприятием, непохожим на те кукольные представления, устраиваемые для Билла, пока его не забрали на службу. За кривобоким четырехгранным столом сидели пятеро, подвесная лампа над ним покачивалась, добавляя эффекта и без того тревожной обстановке.

— Мы с ним больше не встречаемся, мам, — сухо отвечает Мелисса.

Дана моргает, но не от удивления. Предыдущий парень Мелиссы тоже долго не продержался. Мелисса довольно взбалмошна и прихотлива, склонна менять свое мнение по собственной прихоти.

— О, мне жаль, родная, — вздыхает Мэгги, — Я была уверена, что еще чуть-чуть и он бы сделал тебе предложение.

— Не думаю, что я бы согласилась выйти за него, — оправдывается Мелисса, — Мы встречались-то всего пару месяцев…

— Я женился на твоей матери спустя пару месяцев, как познакомился с ней, — заявляет Билл-старший. Мэгги кивает, намеренно поджимая губы, чтобы не перебить речь мужа, — И я бы сказал, что у нас все вышло довольно неплохо. Может, мы и были старомодны, но в те дни мы хотя бы знали, что нельзя играть с Божьей милостью.

У Даны скручивает живот, и она кладет вилку так тихо, что даже сама не слышит, как она это делает. Если она издаст хоть малейший звук, подаст признак жизни, то ее отец обратит на нее внимание и начнет допрашивать ее, как подозреваемую в участке шерифа, почему она вернулась на пять минут позже, пока ее мать изображает всепоглощающую вину за дочь. Дана уже давно отказалась от исповеди, стала лгать сквозь зубы и прятать свои настоящие чувства глубоко в груди, ребра — преграда между ее тайнами и крестиком вокруг шеи.

— Мне еще даже нет восемнадцати, папа, — почти шепчет Мелисса, Дана еще никогда не слышала ее такой, особенно так рьяно отрицающей идею замужества.

Чарли ерзает, сидя на другом конце стола и поглядывая на пустое место рядом с собой. Дана никогда не думала, что будет скучать по Биллу после его отъезда, но сейчас она жалеет, что в его отсутствие пропала отдушина, которой он был для своих родителей. Идеальный сын, обрученный со своей прилежной подружкой-католичкой еще с семнадцати лет после года отношений, позволявший своим родителям видеть только целомудренный поцелуй, но заделавший ей ребенка спустя считанные часы после их свадьбы, сыгранной чуть ли не в день их выпускного.

Им не было совершено ни единого греха, даже греха плоти — за исключением того раза, когда Мелисса застала парочку в компрометирующем положении в машине за много месяцев до их свадьбы. С ее лица не сходило отвращение в течение нескольких дней, но она держала язык за зубами, оберегая репутацию брата во благо семьи и прихожан. Дана уверена, что Билл не сделал бы то же самое для нее.

— Не беспокойся, дорогая, — нервно сказала Мэгги, — Мы найдем тебе хорошего мужа.

— А что, если я не хочу замуж?

Вопрос завис в затхлом воздухе. Дану вдруг охватило давно забытое чувство солидарности к сестре, как будто они снова маленькие девочки. Ей захотелось взять ее за руки, которые она прячет под скатертью и успокоить ее. Но она даже не может заставить себя обменяться с ней сочувственным взглядом, боясь снять маску невозмутимости и дать понять семье, что она обманщица.

— Куда ни глянь — всюду можно найти идеальный вариант, — продолжает Мэгги, игнорируя последнюю фразу Мелиссы и переглядываясь со своим мужем, — Как насчет того юноши, чья семья сюда недавно переехала?.. Малдеры, если я не ошибаюсь…

Дана замирает, внезапно вспомнив, что она совсем недавно была живой, из плоти и крови. Ее губы все еще горят от воспоминания о их поцелуе, когда она неосознанно сжимает их. Это единственное, что она сейчас может спрятать от посторонних глаз. Ей хочется закрыть лицо руками — ей вдруг кажется, что его нежная ладонь оставила отпечаток на ее щеке, почерневший и рассеченный, как шрам от ожога. _Простите меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешила. Прошло два месяца с моей последней исповеди._

— Ты уверенна, Мэгги? Разве ты не видела его? — от холодного голоса отца у Даны скрутило живот, — Не поймите меня неправильно, я ничего не имею…против этих людей. Но я не хочу, чтобы моя дочь имела дело с тем, кто считает себя выше церкви.

Она вспоминает четкие черты лица Малдера, шок от резкого соприкосновения с теплым металлом, когда она прижалась спиной к машине и потянула его к себе, чтобы поцеловать — горячо и по-настоящему, вкладывая в него все свои чувства, которые она еще не готова озвучить. Он выше церкви, лучше, но не в том смысле, который подразумевает отец. Они бы не смогли сдержать в узде всю его живость, даже не будь он евреем по крови. В конце концов, они едва сдерживают ее, несмотря на строгое религиозное воспитание и ирландское происхождение.

— Я забыла, что его семья — не католики, — объясняется Мэгги.

— Далеко не католики, — добавляет отец, неодобрительно качая он головой, — Лучше держись от него подальше, Мелисса. Этому мальчишке не помешало бы преподать урок за его дерзкое поведение. Был бы я на месте его отца, задал бы ему такую трепку, да поможет мне Бог…

— Уильям, — не всерьез упрекает его Мэгги. Дана хотела бы, чтобы мать хоть раз сделала что-то ему наперекор, но знает, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет.

Раньше Дана считала, что родители посадят ее под домашний арест или хуже того — выгонят из дома, когда узнают о ее с Малдером связи. Но сейчас она догадывается, что достанется скорее всего не ей, а ему — возможность, которая пугает ее гораздо больше.

— Я и не собиралась, пап, — говорит Мелисса, — Тем более, я слышала, что он уже с кем-то встречается.

 _Да, встречается,_ едва не отвечает Дана. Неожиданный прилив собственничества накатывает на нее, смешиваясь с непрерывающейся тревогой, которая таится у нее под ребрами с тех пор, как она поцеловала его не прощание. Дана заметила метнувшийся на нее взгляд Мелиссы, такой быстрый, что его легко было и не заметить. Она и не надеялась, что ей удастся скрыть ее недозволенные отношения с Малдером от сестры, но Мелисса уже много лет хранит тайну Билла, и Дана верит, что та сохранит и ее.

— Это хорошо, — кивает он, — Пусть делают, что им вздумается. Видит Бог, его душа не будет спасена, пока он не найдет свой путь к Христу.

Она стискивает зубы, пытаясь сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица. Если строгое воспитание родителей и научило ее чему-то — так это тому, что одобрение семьи и собственное сохранение рассудка требует сложных манипуляций — как минимум, отстраняться и управлять собой будто бы смотря со стороны, словно марионеткой. Она годами держала себя в руках и лгала. Но тогда было намного, намного легче. Тогда ей было все равно, кто ею попрекает. Сейчас ей хочется быть в своем теле. Тогда она еще не хранила такого большого секрета, разрывающегося внутри нее, способного сломать крепкие связки ее челюстей, прорываясь из гортани наружу. _Простите меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешила. До моей следующей_


	3. Лето

23 мая 1981  
Выпускной — жаркое и пыльное мероприятие. Дана неподвижно сидит между матерью и Чарли и смотрит не на Мелиссу, чьи волосы развеваются на сухом ветру. Есть еще кое-кто, от кого она не может оторвать глаз.

Конечно же, он поднимается на подиум первым: сначала М, потом С. Мантия окутывает его полностью, даже несмотря на значительный рост и величину. На его лице появляется улыбка, когда ему вручают диплом, и Дана рукой прикрывает глаза от солнца, щурясь, чтобы убедиться, та ли это солнечная улыбка, которой он одаривает ее каждый раз, когда она застает его врасплох. И ее наполняет необъяснимая радость, когда Дана понимает, что это не она.

После того, как он спускается в толпу и исчезает из поля ее зрения, церемония награждения тянется вяло и бесконечно долго. Голова гудит от собранных в хвост волос. Ее взгляд, как калейдоскоп, перемещается из одной точки в другую, отказываясь фокусироваться хотя бы на чем-нибудь, все кажется расплывчатым и мутным. Язык во рту сухой, жутко хочется пить. Ладони прилипли к синей хлопковой ткани юбки, скрывающей ее бедра. Несмотря на то, что она не видит его, она чувствует его присутствие и ожидание, и оно намного сильнее, чем вездесущий контроль отца. Она вновь благодарна всему, что есть и чего нет на Земле, что Мелисса все еще одинока и будет находиться под пристальным вниманием небезызвестного неодобрения семьи Скалли, пока не выйдет замуж.

Сегодняшний предлог побега на свидание с Малдером совершенно неожиданный, но приятный подарок от Мелиссы, который, считает Дана, может послужить оливковой ветвью в их отношениях: _Я бы хотела сегодня пойти посидеть где-нибудь с друзьями и взять с собой Дану, папа. Ты не против?_ Конечно же, он согласился, хотя и неохотно, но все же не желая отказывать ей в такой особенный день.

Никто, кроме родителей, даже не ожидал, что Дана присоединится к праздничным посиделкам, особенно Мелисса. Сестры говорили о Малдере вскользь, шепчась, и во время этих разговоров она не смела озвучивать, что она с ним встречается, боясь, что их с высоты небес подслушивают святые или, того хуже, отец — с земли, где-то в коридоре. Но Мелисса вполне осведомлена, что планы, которые она вечерами озвучивает, сидя перед креслом из темного дерева — любимым местом их отца — полнейшая ложь. И она в курсе, что у Малдера тоже сегодня выпускной.

Однако она не знает, что родителям Малдера совсем нет дела до сегодняшнего мероприятия или что их отсутствие сильно ранит его. Она не знает, что Дана — все, что у него есть, или что ей до сих пор не удалось, несмотря на все ее усилия, избавить его от печали. Но всего этого им в любом случае знать не стоит.

— Мне нужно кое-что забрать из машины, — на автомате заявляет Дана, когда видит, что все уже готовы идти, — Мне кажется, я обронила там ключи, когда закрывала сумочку.

— Мы с ребятами подождем тебя на школьной парковке, — говорит Мелисса, натянуто кивая ей.

Афера проходит как по маслу. Руки Даны трясутся от волнения всю дорогу к широкому седану Малдера, припаркованному за зданием школы, где никто не увидит, как они сбегают. Сперва она избавляется от тугого хвоста, затем выдергивает школьный галстук и наматывает его вокруг запястья, встряхивая волосы и чувствуя значительное облегчение. Она сжимает крест между большим и указательным пальцами и засовывает его под горловину платья. Ей не нравится ощущение металла на голой коже, но носить его на шее, как ярлык, она ненавидит больше.

Только когда она забирается на пассажирское сидение и хватает своими маленькими ручками его большую ладонь, она вспоминает, как дышать. Костяшки его пальцев теплые и податливые. Она вздыхает и разминает их подушечками пальцев, наблюдая, как ее кожа белеет, затем наливается цветом и вновь белеет с каждым нажатием, пока до конца не убеждается, что кровь в ней все еще циркулирует и ее тело все так же несомненно живо, как и его.

— Все хорошо?

— Теперь да.

Беспокойство в его глазах смягчается, превращаясь в привязанность. От его мантии и шапочки выпускника не осталось и следа. Теперь на их месте джинсы и футболка с надписью «Розуэлл, Нью-Мексико», волосы очаровательно взъерошены, а на коже пробивался слабый блеск пота, появившийся из-за пары часов, проведенных в плотном облачении. В складках на лбу затаилась грусть, и Дана решительно собирается прогнать ее прочь.

Желание обхватить его руками почти непреодолимо. Но для начала она должна его рассмешить.

— Мистер Малдер, — начинает она, и ее губы подергиваются, вот-вот готовые расплыться в улыбке.

— Да, мисс? — отвечает он, подыгрывая ее официальному тону.

— Думаю, вам лучше завести машину, мистер Малдер, — говорит она, — Прежде чем я совершу нечто совершенно неподобающее прямо здесь, где нас может кто-нибудь увидеть.

— Неподобающее? — невинно интересуется он, протягивая руку, чтобы провести кончиком пальца по бретельке ее платья, — Насколько именно неподобающее? Просто для уточнения.

— Ужасно неподобающее.

— О?

— Потом люди будут сплетничать.

— Ну, что же, мисс Дана, вы заинтересовали меня, — теперь он улыбается, почти искрится от затеянного, и она уверена, что сейчас же заберется к нему на колени и даст распространиться самому грандиозному слуху, если он продолжит так на нее смотреть еще хотя бы секунду.

Отпустив его руку, она поворачивается в его сторону и, опираясь на автомобильную панель, шепчет ему на ухо.

— Заткнись и отвези нас куда-нибудь, где я могу поцеловать тебя, Малдер.

Он резко набирает воздух в легкие, а его взгляд взлетает в сторону лобового стекла.

— Тебе даже не придется уговаривать меня.

Когда он съезжает на парковку за заправкой в пяти милях от города, она наклоняется к нему и целует так крепко и основательно, что после он пристально смотрит на нее, ошарашенный и влюбленный с головы до ног, еще какое-то мгновение. Солнце садится над прерией, освещая его лицо тяжелыми лучами медового цвета, пробивающимися сквозь лобовое стекло.

_И не говори теперь, что я не держу свое слово, Малдер._

А потом он хватает ее и тянет к себе через консоль, положив две ладони на ее талию, улыбаясь ее восторженному хихиканью. Она устраивается на своем любимом месте — у него на коленях — и у нее есть достаточно времени, чтобы насладиться ощущением его теплой груди прежде, чем он отплатит ей той же монетой, скользя руками по ее телу и горячими поцелуями по ее губам.

— Поздравляю тебя с выпуском, Малдер, — шепчет она, едва дыша, когда они наконец остановились, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, слегка покачивая бедрами о выпуклость на его джинсах, почти шокированная тем, как хрипло звучит ее собственный голос.

— На фоне солнца ты похожа на ангела, — он шепчет в ответ, широкие ладони обхватывают ее ребра, расправляясь, словно крылья по ее телу.  
— Просто ангел, Дана. Я бы попросил ущипнуть меня, но если это все же сон, то я не хочу просыпаться.

— Мне казалось, ты говорил, что не веришь во все это, — по-доброму дразнит его Дана, очерчивая подушечками пальцев жилку на его шее и снова лениво целуя его в губы.  
—В ангелов, демонов, святых…

— Глядя на тебя, я могу поверить во что угодно.

— Ну, — произносит она, чувствуя, как ее щеки побаливают от улыбки, — Знаешь, я больше не верю в эту чушь.

— Это все потому, что ты не видишь того, что вижу я, — говорит он ей.

— О, неужели? — она снова подталкивает бедра вперед, чтобы подразнить его, слегка высовывая язык, чтобы облизнуть губы.

— Так и есть, — его голос срывается, теперь похожий на рычание, зрачки расширились так, что в них можно утонуть, — Если бы ты могла увидеть, то знала бы, что есть кое-кто, кому стоит поклоняться.

— Малдер, — вздыхает она, проводя руками по его плечам и шее. Он обхватывает руками ее бедра, плотно притягивая к себе, и снова целует. Его поцелуй более медленный, неспешный, благоговейный, как будто он пытается доказать свою точку зрения, и она беспомощно всхлипывает, когда он заканчивается, не в силах отдышаться.

— Хочешь, поедем и выпьем по молочному коктейлю? — он утыкается в кончик ее носа своим, блеск в его глазах наполняется обожанием, пока он проводит руками вверх и вниз по ее бокам.

Даже если бы она не была достаточно близко прижата к нему, чтобы почувствовать довольно весомое и твердое доказательство его возбуждения, то напряжение в его голосе выдало бы это. Она знает, что он уже не девственник, он уже занимался этим там на севере с какой-то другой девушкой старше него, той, которую он оставил, приехав сюда. Но он уже много раз говорил и доказывал Дане, что не ждет от нее ничего такого, чего она не хотела бы делать; прямо как сейчас, любуясь ею этим ласковым, искренним взглядом, как будто она стоит его ожиданий. Как будто она все еще стоила этого, даже если бы они просто целовались и пили молочные коктейли, пока не погаснет солнце и не остынет планета.

И все же именно эта неизменная преданность заставляет ее так отчаянно нуждаться в его близости, что она едва может сдерживаться. Она обвивает запястьями его шею и приподнимается, чтобы еще разок прижаться к его губам; она позволяет себе хотеть его еще несколько блаженных секунд, представляя, как она тянется к пуговице его джинсов, берет его в руку и…

— Хорошо, — выдыхает она, растягивая губы в улыбку в миллиметрах от него.

— Хорошо, — они прижимаются лбами друг к другу, тихонько дыша, набирая в легкие раскаленный между ними воздух.

Только позже, когда они сидят рядом на красном виниловом диванчике в закусочной, она осознает, что выпускной, возможно, не повод для праздника.

Что теперь его здесь ничего не держит, кроме нее.

30 июня 1981

Дана полностью забылась в промежутке между его шеей и тазовой костью.

Она никогда не считала Малдера джентльменом, и не хотела, чтобы он им был. Но это не он потребовал попробовать что-то большее, чем горячие поцелуи на водительском сидении. Не он затащил ее на заднее сидение и умолял дать ее потрогать. Не он сейчас засунул руки ей под рубашку, прикасаясь к ней так, будто она песок, просачивающийся сквозь пальцы.

Сейчас лето, настоящее лето; он уже закончил школу, окончательно. Он ненавидит это место, за исключением, может быть, тех моментов, когда он с ней, и каждый день она боится, что ее будет недостаточно, что он уедет. Им опасно видеться, ему даже опаснее, чем ей, и она предупреждала его об этом, но он не предпринял ни одной попытки, чтобы прекратить их встречи, хотя она и представить себе не может, что стоит таких хлопот.

И он догадывается, что она чего-то недоговаривает, потому что знает ее. Но также, как и свои секреты, она не хочет выдавать ему свои страхи, боясь материализовать их, хотя они растут с каждым днем.

Поэтому в последнее время, когда она начинает прикасаться к нему, она не может понять, как остановиться, пока он сам не заставит ее.

Его тело твердое и мускулистое, и жар от него наполняет ее ладони, как будто она прикасается к горячему металлу. Ткань футболки прилипает к его торсу, а она отрывает ее, чувствуя, как слюна собирается под языком, пока она пересчитывает пальцами его ребра, теряясь в коротких жестких волосах в центре его грудной клетки. Она накрыла бы его сосок своими приоткрытыми губами, если бы не цеплялась за оставшуюся тоненькую нить сдержанности, и вместо этого она чуть ли не пускает слюни на его ключицу.

— Дана, — тяжело выдыхает он, и она приподнимается, просовывает язык в его открытый рот, чтобы слизать свое имя с его губ.

Он превратил ее желание во что-то осязаемое, в то, что она может выразить словами. Во что-то большее, чем просто тупая боль в животе, застающая ее во время службы в церкви, большее, чем крик, ползущий вверх по глотке, или ощущение, которое она заточила под одеждой и приковала золотой цепочкой. Желание, находясь рядом с ним, можно измерить количеством.  
Она хочет изучить его всего, прочертить каждый мускул своими губами, жадно слизать пот с его живота, как мороженое. Она опускается обратно, чтобы поцеловать его грудь ненасытным ртом один, два, три, четыре раза, прокладывая теплую дорожку все ниже к пупку. Она знает, чего хочет, и к чему это приведет, чувствует его взвинченное и напряженное тело под собой и представляет, как выгнется его шея, когда она обхватит его губами. Она умеет прислуживать, умеет приклоняться. Она достаточно слышала и воображала, чтобы знать, что делать, даже если она недостаточно опытна, как та девушка, оставшаяся в его прошлом.

Она не позволит ему уехать, не заставив его кончить хотя бы раз, несмотря на то, что она еще не до конца поборола чувство стыда, чтобы принять его в себя, во всех смыслах. И она не станет ждать.

— Дана, — вновь произносит он, пытаясь добиться ее внимания. Она отзывается, вопросительно хмыкая, едва поднимает голову и на мгновение встречается с ним взглядом, проводя короткими ногтями по его груди. Он погружает пальцы в ее длинные волосы, слегка оттягивая их.  
— Иди сюда, крошка.

 _Крошка_. Она чувствует, как ослабевает так стремительно, что у нее перехватывает дыхание; он нащупывает ее плечо одной рукой и приподнимает ее к себе. Он обхватывает ладонью ее лицо и целует ее так глубоко, что у нее кружится голова. Жар от поцелуя и недостаток кислорода дурманят ее, а тело становится мягким и расплывается вокруг каждого его твердого выступа.

Дана еще ни разу не напивалась, но ей кажется, что влияние алкоголя и рядом не стоит с этим: умопомрачение от ощущения его языка на нёбе и его рук, прикасающихся к ней по всему телу. Уже никто с ним не сравнится, они не превзойдут его, и ведь он еще даже не дошел с ней до самого конца. Она уже безраздельно принадлежит ему.

Все, что ей остается, это надеяться. Надеяться, что он захочет остаться с ней.

Он не отпускает ее, пока она не начинает скулить от желания, ее зрение затуманивается, и ей удается сделать единственный глоток воздуха, прежде чем он снова прижимает ее рот к своему. Ей кажется, будто она умеет дышать, не разрывая поцелуй, просто не может вспомнить, как это делается, не может вспомнить ничего, кроме его рта, его рук и его голоса. И только когда он целует ее в висок, она понимает, что покачивает бедрами, прижимаясь к его животу.

— Только посмотри, — выдыхает он, касаясь губами ее уха, ее подбородка, ее шеи, — Ты хочешь этого так сильно…так сильно…

Она покраснела, она чувствует это, и она почти отстраняется, смущенная осознанием своего собственного возбуждения и его постыдного проявления. Все происходящее должно было быть предназначено для него, только для его мужской потребности, той, которую она позволила себе признать и даже удовлетворить. Но он успевает поймать ее взгляд и обхватить руками лицо прежде, чем она успевает отстраниться.

— Дана, — говорит он. Целует ее. Затем опять. Называет ее _крошкой_. Она судорожно вздыхает, приоткрывая рот в мольбе, пока он не целует ее в третий раз.  
— Ты так чертовски красива…особенно сейчас. Я не могу…черт, пожалуйста, позволь мне…

Его руки нащупывают путь к ее талии, потом бедрам, поднимая свободные складки юбки, пока между ними не остается лишь тонкий слой хлопковой ткани. Точка их соприкосновения такая гладкая, такая горячая, и она не может понять, пот это или ее собственная жажда, исходит ли тепло от него или от нее. Ей не стоит этого делать, ей всю жизнь говорили, как это грешно и эгоистично служить своим собственным прихотям. Но вот он прихватывает ее нижнюю губу зубами и начинает посасывать, как леденец, и она забывает, о чем думала.

Его ладонь лежит у нее на бедре; она уже трогала себя и знает, чего хочет от него. Но она не знает, как сказать ему. Его ладонь опустилась на обнаженную внутреннюю часть ее бедра; она прикусывала подушку при мысли об этом. Но она не знает, как сказать ему. Его ладонь тянется выше и выше, пробираясь под скомканную ткань, потом чуть ниже и…

— Ну же, _пожалуйста_ , — выдыхает она. Вот как.

— Да? — его губы жадно и грязно прижимаются к ее, и хоть это не входило в ее планы, сейчас это кажется несущественным. С ним все так просто. Она не может его отпустить.

— Да, — произносит она, зарываясь ртом ему под подбородок, — _Прошу_ , Малдер.

Когда она трется о его руку, кожа о скользкую кожу, это похоже на жидкое золото. Он мягко разминает ее затылок, небрежно целует. И все, что она может сделать, чтобы не закричать, это дать ему проглотить ее стоны и всхлипы. Она не хочет существовать без него. Она хочет, чтобы он поглотил ее целиком.

— Еще? — бормочет он, едва отрываясь от нее; она кивает, зубы невольно впиваются ему в губы.

Когда его пальцы погружаются в нее глубоко, плотно и до боли приятно, Дана убеждается, что наконец поняла истинную суть жажды. Она думает, что никогда больше не сможет избавиться от бесконечного вожделения к нему, неважно, как много она от него получает. Его взгляд сосредоточен на ней, губы разомкнулись в трепете, как будто он смотрит на нее и видит восьмое чудо света. И она не может найти слов, чтобы сказать ему, как он совершенен и что она никогда не сможет отплатить ему тем же.

А затем его свободная рука обвивается вокруг ее талии, прижимая ее тело еще невообразимо ближе, и, наверное, он уже все понял.

Она вонзает зубы в его шею, пока он работает пальцами, как будто сможет удержаться за него, как собака за косточку, или единственный выживший, вцепившийся в спасательный круг. Он говорит, шепчет что-то ей в волосы, она ощущает его крепкое предплечье, натянутое и напряженное от прилагаемых усилий, чувствует, как оно двигается под ее мягким животом, как изгибаются мышцы, и она не может разобрать ни единого его слова из-за рева пульсирующей крови в ушах. Когда она оторвет рот от его шеи, то на ней останется злостный отпечаток, и она хочет, чтобы он остался там навсегда, снова и снова делая его ярче и отчетливее своими зубами и языком каждую ночь, утро и в любой момент наедине с ним.

Толчок, который доводит ее до исступления, словно прыжок в пропасть, в которой не видно дна. Она чувствует, как оно разливается по всему телу, как крепко она сжимает его пальцы, как в ней просыпается необузданность, заставляющая ее кричать ему прямо в шею и бессильно раскачиваться о его застывшую руку, пока она кончает.

И это не сравнится с тем, что она делала сама, совсем не похоже на то, что она себе представляла.

Каждая клеточка ее тела стала живой и чистой, легкой и горящей. Она чувствует, как ощущение возвращается, воспламеняясь у нее в животе. Он все еще говорит, но она отвлеклась на собственное сердцебиение, осязаемое на кончиках ее пальцев, покоящихся на его коже, на собственную кровь, текущую невообразимо быстрее и ощутимо горячее, чем она могла бы себе представить.

Как раз в тот момент, когда она понимает, что хочет возобновить движения, довести себя его пальцами до беспамятства во второй раз, его свободная рука проскальзывает в ее волосы и приподнимает ей голову, чтобы она взглянула на него.

Он произносит ее имя, а его лицо такое нежное, зрачки до предела расширены и пухлые губы расплылись в эмоцию, которой она еще не придумала названия. Ей ничего не остается, как целовать его, вздыхать от наслаждения в его прекрасный рот от того, как его пальцы двигаются внутри нее, и надеяться, что он никогда ее не отпустит. Она понимает, что плачет, только когда он прерывает поцелуй.

— Эй, — шепчет он, его ладонь едва ощутима на ее щеке, — Эй, я что…что случилось, я сделал тебе больно?

Она так рьяно качает головой, что видит, как ее слезы капают ему на лицо. Его глаза полны заботы и доброты, чего она не выдерживает и в ответ закрывает свои.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, — произносит она, не заставляя его ждать ее ответа слишком долго, не в силах больше сдерживать слова. Они слетают с губ, как молитвы святой Марии, как крупные капли дождя на сухой земле.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты оставлял меня здесь, не хочу оставаться здесь без тебя.

— Дана, — выдыхает он, и на секунду ей кажется, что он тоже вот-вот заплачет, — О, Дана, крошка. Это то, чего ты так боялась все это время?

— Пожалуйста, — умоляет она. Ее губы дрожат, и она в один момент растратила всю эмоциональную сдержанность, на обретение которой потратила семнадцать лет своей жизни под четким руководством матери. И, Боже, его пальцы — все три костяшки — до сих пор внутри нее, и сжаты так сильно, что ей становится больно; но она все еще мокрая от желания и так сильно хочет, чтобы это продолжалось, что в глазах темнеет.  
— Я не могу…это не может закончиться вот так, я не хочу, чтобы все заканчивалось вот так, Малдер, для нас есть еще что-то большее…

Его рука зарывается в ее волосы, притягивает лицо к его шее. Тяжесть руки давит ей на плечо, на позвоночник. Его ладонь убаюкивает ее затылок, и он укачивает ее, пока ее рыдания заглушаются его шепотом. Когда она снова умоляет его не покидать ее, она едва слышит свой собственный голос.

— Я никуда не уеду, — говорит он, и это только вызывает новую волну слез и хриплый стон, когда ее бедра непроизвольно качнулись, — Нет, Дана, я серьезно, я никуда от тебя не уеду. Я и не собирался никуда уезжать.

— Ты ненавидишь это место, Малдер, мы оба это знаем. И у тебя была та девушка, что осталась…

— Это не имеет значения, — успокаивает он. Он губами прижимается к ее волосам, — Ничего из этого не имеет значения, крошка. Ты единственный человек, который для меня важен, и я не оставлю тебя здесь.

— У меня впереди еще год, — бормочет она, шмыгая носом, — Еще целый год.

— И я буду ждать тебя.

— Но почему? — она не может сдержать вопроса, хотя уверена, что ждала бы его, если бы ситуация была обратной. Хотя знала все это время, что они станут частью друг друга с тех пор, как только встретила его.

— Ты знаешь, почему, Дана, — его запястье сгибается, и она вновь чувствует, как кровь приливает к ушам, когда кончики его пальцев затрагивают то самое, еще не успевшее потерять чувствительность, место, а ее бедра снова раскачиваются на нем.

Она чувствует вкус соли на его коже, когда целует шею рядом с синяком, который оставила незадолго до этого. Его пульс бьется под кожей так бешено, что ей даже не приходится сильно прижимать язык, чтобы почувствовать его. Она знает, почему. Она тоже любит его.

7 июля 1981

— Резиденция Скалли, говорит Дана.  
— Скалли, это я.  
— Ты смеешься надо мной?  
— В жизни бы не стал.  
— Привет, Малдер.  
— Привет, Дана.  
— Вот это пунктуальность. Ровно в шестнадцать тридцать.  
— Я человек слова.  
— Что ж, посмотрим.  
— Ты сидела у телефона в ожидании почти час, ведь так?  
— Мне пришлось передать целых три сообщения от звонящих моему отцу. Боялась, что ты рано позвонишь.  
— Ты же знаешь, я бы не стал так рисковать.  
— Знаю.  
— Черт. Дана, я так скучаю по тебе.  
— Я тоже. Я бы позвонила еще вчера, если бы знала этот номер.  
— Надо было оставить его тебе… Я еле удержался, чтобы не позвонить тебе вчера вечером примерно в пол-одиннадцатого, но решил не рисковать.  
— Наверняка я в это время пялилась на телефон и хотела поговорить с тобой.  
— Я бы сказал, что мы телепатически связаны, но у меня нет подходящей литературы, чтобы доказать свою теорию.  
— Хочешь сказать, была бы у тебя подходящая книга, ты бы смог убедить меня, что существование телепатии отдаленно допустимо.  
— Не все допустимое может быть доказано наукой, Дана.  
— Малдер. Сама суть науки в том, чтобы доказать все допустимое и опровергнуть невозможное.  
— Эйнштейн считал, что наука и религия — два противоположных, но неразделимых явления.  
— Эйнштейн также был яростным женоненавистником и использовал свою первую жену, которая была гораздо умнее его, в качестве домашней прислуги.  
— Этого я не знал.  
— Многие его теории также считаются ошибочными. У меня есть кое-какие мысли по этому поводу, но думаю, я еще недостаточно разбираюсь в физике, чтобы грамотно объяснить, что я имею в виду.  
— Ух, не завидую поклонникам Эйнштейна и тому, через что им придется пройти, когда ты досконально в ней разберешься.  
— К тому же, религия намного больше отличается от таких вещей, как телепатия, астрология и любых других псевдонаучных убеждений.  
— Телепатия и астрология играют определенную роль в некоторых религиозных верованиях.  
— Но я не придерживаюсь большинства религиозных верований, и определенно не считаю их допустимыми.  
— Это что, шах и мат?  
— А ты что, сдаешься, Малдер?  
— У меня нет белого флага, но если бы он был, то сейчас бы им размахивал. По крайней мере на это раз.  
— Как проходит семейное воссоединение?  
— Слишком много Малдеров. До сих пор в голове не укладывается, что нас так много. Мне казалось, что мы уже давно вымерли от недостатка общения, ну или хорошенько проредились из-за постоянных разрывов и разводов.  
— Уверена, если бы наши семьи собрались вместе, мы бы точно обошли вас в количестве. Многие из нашей семьи убеждены, что их основная обязанность — это заселить всю планету.  
— А они в курсе, что мир и так перенаселен?  
— Думаю, нет, не в курсе.  
— Видимо, Малдеров определенно поменьше.  
— Считай, что тебе повезло.  
— Но все, что уже существуют, просто невыносимы. Возможно, переезд к югу от линии Мейсон-Диксон пошел нам на пользу.  
— Ты же в курсе, что мы не южный штат?  
— По тому, как там ведут себя люди, этого не скажешь.  
— Мы на среднем западе, Малдер.  
— Никогда не понимал, почему его так называют. Каким вообще образом расположение Канзаса относительно других штатов можно назвать западным? Даже навскидку.  
— Если тебе станет легче, говори, что ты из штата Великих равнин.  
— Тем не менее, все Малдеры, которые живут здесь, чуть севернее, претенциозные буржуазные жители пригородов и потенциальные владельцы яхт.  
— Даже дети?  
— Они — особенно. Моя двоюродная сестра Табита получила на свой день рождения щенка кинг-чарльз-спаниеля.  
— Это те, что из жутко дорогих?  
— Да. А ей пять лет! Она бы даже не заметила разницы между дорогой собачкой и уличным котом.  
— Ты недооцениваешь детей, Малдер.  
— Но не Табиту. За все время, пока я был здесь, она трижды перепутала меня со своим отцом, а он как минимум в двое старше меня.  
— Мог бы воспользоваться моментом и научить ее хорошим манерам. И немного сочувствию.  
— Хорошая идея, Дана.  
— Я знаю.  
— В следующий раз, когда Табита назовет меня папой, я посажу ее к себе на колени и начну читать лекцию о пользе благотворительности.  
— И кто знает, может она отдаст своего кинг-чарльз-спаниеля нуждающейся семье.  
— На кой черт нуждающейся семье кинг-чарльз-спаниель? Хотя нет, погоди, не отвечай.  
— Ты такой идиот. Понятия не имею, почему ты мне нравишься.  
— Я тебе нравлюсь?  
— Очень сильно. Не говори никому.  
— Кажется, мы чересчур много времени проводим вместе, Дана.  
— Не хочу спорить, но думаю, это невозможно.  
— Я не видел тебя всего полтора дня, но у меня дикая боль в животе из-за того, что я по тебе скучаю.  
— Не думаю, что это может быть одной из возможных причин желудочного дискомфорта.  
— Не спорь. Я серьезно. Прямо под ребрами. Я бы дал тебе ее прощупать, чтобы ты убедилась, но тебя нет рядом.  
— Я верю. У меня тоже.  
— Дана…  
— Ты вернешься через пару дней.  
— Да…  
— И я первым делом сяду к тебе в машину и позволю отвезти, куда угодно.  
— Разве так не всегда происходит?  
— Желательно в какое-нибудь отдаленное место, чтобы я могла затащить тебя на заднее сидение.  
— За что ты так со мной?  
— Я надену юбку.  
— Я сейчас скажу что-то неприличное, если ты не прекратишь.

19 июля 1981

Если Дана очень сильно постарается, то сможет вспомнить время, когда еще боготворила своего отца.

Он был добрее, когда она была маленькой — когда он только был назначен на должность шерифа и еще не был столпом общества. До того, как Дана и Мелисса получили свои крестики, и было совершено их миропомазание. До появления на свет Чарли. Задолго до того, как дома установили систему кондиционирования, и летом в комнатах было настолько жарко, что спать в сорочках с длинными рукавами, которые их заставляли надевать, было невыносимо.

В то время он иногда забирал ее и Мелиссу из школы на своей рабочей машине, на которой большими желтыми буквами было написано Ш-Е-Р-И-Ф, а сбоку на черном, как смоль, фоне красовалась золотая звезда. Они сидели на пластиковых стульях в участке в ожидании, пока отец заканчивал с бумажной работой: Мелисса — сонная и скучающая, а Дана — вполне бодрствующая брыкала от восторга ногами и буквально подпрыгивала на месте, с трепетом рассматривая все вокруг.

 _Когда-нибудь я буду работать на тебя, папочка,_ сказала однажды она, когда они возвращались на стоянку. _Я буду лучшим помощником шерифа, который у тебя когда-либо был. Обещаю._

Он рассмеялся, как теперь она понимает, снисходительно, и убрал у нее со лба выбивающиеся из хвостиков пушистые детские волосики, как у маленького утенка.

Чего Дана не может вспомнить, так это когда именно все поменялось. Она полагает, это стало происходить, когда он и весь остальной мир перестал считать ее сорванцовские склонности милыми и решил постепенно вытравливать их из нее с помощью занятий по рукоделию, домоводству и покупкой обуви, в которой невозможно бегать.

В конце концов, ведь девочки растут не для того, чтобы становиться помощниками шерифов, или докторами, или кем-то еще интересным, или вдохновляющим, или настоящим. Это работа не для них. Нет, девочки вырастают и становятся женами.

Она понимает, что перестала любить отца в тот день, когда решила, что никогда не позволит себе стать, как ее мать, чья функция низводилась лишь до жены, просто женщины. Просто покрытой лаком оболочки, пользуемой, оплодотворяемой и раскрывающейся только, чтобы родить, а затем снова выйти в бой, только теперь приукрашенной новорожденным младенцем на руках, готовить ужин на следующий день.

Мелисса тоже этого не хотела, припоминает она. Мысль о замужестве и беременности вызывала у нее еще большее отвращение, чем у Даны, ее лицо буквально кривилось, как будто она съела лимон. Но Мелисса покончила с неповиновением уже давно. И вот новый бойфренд Мелиссы, с которым она видится уже шестую неделю, сидит вместе с ними за воскресным ужином. И он в мгновение ока был одобрен обоими родителями.

Он как минимум на десять лет старше ее, Дана замечает это сразу. Но, конечно же, это не так важно. У него ведь приличная, стабильная работа, опрятная внешность и, самое главное, хорошая, посещающая церковь, католическая семья. Он еще не успел жениться, потому что решил сначала наладить свою собственную жизнь, стать добропорядочным и обеспеченным человеком, прежде чем заводить собственную семью. Вполне себе достойный уважения путь для молодого человека, но социальное самоубийство для молодой женщины.

— У тебя случайно не найдется таких же братьев? — ненавязчиво интересуется Мэгги, сияя улыбкой, которую Дана не видела уже годами.

Оказывается, у него есть три брата. Двое из них — одиноки. Дана чувствует комок в горле.

Она, извиняясь, встает из-за стола, как только заканчивает есть, и поднимается в комнату. Стены у лестничного пролета сужаются вокруг нее, а каждый шаг становится невыносимо тяжелее. Ее ладонь сжимает крест, поднимая его подальше от своего тела, чтобы цепь не душила ее. Когда она наконец осторожно закрывает за собой дверь и падает на кровать, ребра ощущаются будто дребезжащие железнодорожные пути, а руки уже сами тянутся, чтобы набрать его номер.

— Алло?  
— Малдер, — выдыхает она, — Это я.  
— Дана!

Она слышит, как он улыбается в трубку, и она прижимает телефон к щеке, как будто это его рука, приятная и успокаивающая. Отношения между ними становились все лучше и лучше с тех пор, как она призналась в своих страхах, и она не хочет, чтобы все это заканчивалось.

— Малдер, — повторяет она и нервно сглатывает.

— Дана, — произносит он, его голос становится ниже от беспокойства, — Что не так? Что-то случилось? Ты в…

— Мелисса познакомила нас с новым парнем, — выговаривается Дана, — И он…именно то, чего хотела моя семья.

— Понятно, — он делает глубокий вдох через нос, и она представляет его длинное тело, растянувшееся на кровати, прелестные губы, сжатые в линию, и нахмуренные от беспокойства брови. Она хочет лечь прямо на него сверху и сгладить все ненужные волнения.  
— Он имеет какое-то отношение к тому, что ты сейчас не ужинаешь вместе с остальными?

— Он старше нее, чересчур старше, и пугающе гладко выбрит, и он из тех, кто ходит на мессу два раза в неделю, а может и больше, — продолжает она, ускоряя речь, как будто все эти мысли разом нахлынули на нее, — И у него есть братья, двое из них ни с кем не встречаются. И я видела, как отец посмотрел на меня, когда он об этом сказал, и я просто не могла больше там находиться, Малдер, я не могла дышать, и мне до сих пор кажется, что меня вот-вот стошнит…

— Дана, Дана, послушай, — перебивает он, мягко, но решительно, — Послушай, все будет в порядке. Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах. Только дыши.

— Не будет все в порядке, Малдер, — выпаливает она, — Именно этого я и боялась. Родители заставят Мелиссу свести меня с кем-то двадцатисемилетним, готовым создать большую ирландскую семью католиков, и не дадут подать документы в колледж, если только там я не найду себе мужа, и тогда мне отсюда не выбраться, и я никогда больше тебя не увижу, и…

— Этого не случится, — в этот раз, когда он перебивает, его голос звучит совсем не мягко. Она представляет, как сжата его челюсть, а взгляд горит от холода, и от этой мысли прикусывает губу, — Слышишь меня, Дана? Ничего из этого не случится.

— Но…

— Я не позволю этому произойти, — повторяет он, и ее бы оскорбили явные собственнические нотки в его голосе, если бы она ужасно не хотела забраться в его тело и остаться там навсегда, — Ты ведь доверяешь мне, Дана?

— Да, — тихо произносит она, — Доверяю.

— И я обещаю тебе, слышишь, прямо сейчас, — говорит Малдер, — Мы выберемся отсюда вместе. Они не смогут помешать тебе поступить в колледж, когда ты уже уедешь отсюда и тебе будет восемнадцать. И, Дана, я буду рядом с тобой так долго, как ты захочешь.

— Хорошо. Я верю тебе.

И она действительно верит, несмотря на то, как быстро продолжает биться ее пульс, а ладони потеют, держа в руках трубку. Даже если все это пустые слова, и он говорит несерьезно. Даже несмотря на то, что она не знает, как избежать неизбежного и предотвратить надвигающийся на нее кошмар, если не чувствует его объятий, которые заставят эти мысли уйти. Она не говорит ему, что все еще в панике, но ее дыхание непостоянное, прерывистое, и он все понимает.

В трубке слышится череда ругательств, а потом вновь его голос.  
— Ты сможешь безопасно выбраться из дома?

— Да, — кивает она, потому что ей просто необходимо быть сейчас с ним рядом.

— Я сейчас приеду за тобой.

11 августа 1981

По ее просьбе они вновь поехали смотреть на звезды, в этот раз под ними лежит груда одеял с мексиканскими узорами. Завтра начинается школа, и ей снова придется избегать пристальные взгляды людей, которых она когда-то считала друзьями. В ближайшие выходные она познакомится с братом мужчины, за которого будет выходить замуж ее сестра. Но сегодня она принадлежит только Малдеру, свернувшись калачиком сбоку от него и прижав ладонь к его груди, пока почти полная луна освещает их своим бледным светом.

— Вот там Кассиопея, — бормочет он, указывая пальцем в небо, — А вот — пояс Ориона, видишь?

Она утыкается носом ему в шею вместо того, чтобы смотреть вверх. Когда-то давно Мелисса уже показала ей все созвездия в большой книге с иллюстрациями, раскрытой на ее коленях, когда они сидели на заднем дворе.

— Дана?

— Мм, — мурлычет она и оставляет на его шее поцелуй, и слегка пробивающаяся щетина приятно щекочет ей губы.

— Неужели я зря все это учил? — она слышит, как он улыбается, — Ты же в курсе, что я это сделал, чтобы тебя впечатлить?

— М-хм.

Он вздыхает, как всегда ужасно драматично. На улице все еще тепло, земля под ними прогрелась и все еще держит тепло дневного солнца, но вечерний воздух достаточно прохладен, чтобы Дана могла прижаться всем телом к нему и не ощутить невыносимый жар. И она прижимается.

Конечно же, ей кажется, что они лежат недостаточно близко. Но под спокойным, бархатным одеялом ночного неба, в тишине, которая обтекает их, словно прохладная вода, Дана может притвориться, что они единственные люди на Земле, или, по крайней мере, на многие мили вокруг. И на несколько мгновений мир приостанавливается, обретая покой.

Есть только открытое поле, два теплых тела и огромное, широкое ночное небо, по которому он вел ее, держа за руку.

— Ты используешь меня, ради моего тела, — заявляет он, и она улыбается ему в шею.

— Ну все, теперь ты меня раскусил, мальчик из звездной пыли, — говорит она сухо, ее голос звучит низко и хрипло.

Он смеется, накручивает прядь ее длинных волос вокруг пальцев и легонько тянет, затем отпускает, чтобы погладить по голове.

— Ты тоже вся соткана из созвездий, — задумчиво произносит он, — Я уверен, видел несколько.

Она поднимает на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Ага, — другая рука нежно скользит по ее боку, обводя круги по обнаженной коже там, где ее рубашка чуть задралась.  
— Только вместо звезд — веснушки, — кончики его пальцев постукивают по нижнему ребру, и она дрожит, зарываясь ему в шею.  
— В конце концов я увижу их все, если ты позволишь мне. У меня плохо с черчением, но, чтобы запомнить твои созвездия, мне не нужны карандаш и бумага.

— Малдер, — бормочет она, краснея с головы до кончиков пальцев. Она представляет его губы, блуждающие по ее обнаженной груди прошлой ночью, ее собственный путешественник по их личной галактике, не пропускающие ни одного ее сантиметра, которые она позволяет ему изучить. Она сразу понимает, что потеряет голову, если он продолжит говорить. Не проходит и минуты, чтобы она не желала его, но сейчас больше всего она хочет обнимать его вот так.

Он целует ее в макушку и замолкает, как будто слышит, о чем она думает.

 _Я люблю тебя_ , хочет сказать она. Вместо этого она обвивает ногу вокруг него и созерцает тишину, пространство вокруг них и собственные мысли.

Она еще не перестала верить в Бога и не смела снять крестик, но она уже не верит, что Он любит ее или знает о ее существовании. За ней никто не наблюдает, что бы ей ни говорили — никто, только звезды Малдера, а они далеки, холодны и милосердны, и слишком стары, чтобы знать о чем-то, кроме медленного течения времени.

Зрение — это одно чувство, заключающееся в поглощении света и формы, но слух — совершенно другое, более сложное. Скорость звука, проносящегося по воздуху, поддается количественной оценке, но звук не перемещается в вакууме космоса. Если и есть там в далеких лучах света какие-то высшие силы, хранители судьбы, она уверена, что они не способны услышать ее, даже если она заберется на какой-нибудь холм и станет кричать. Чем дольше Дана об этом думает, тем сильнее убеждается, что никто и ничто ее не слышит. И эта мысль не кажется ей такой утешительной, как она ожидала.

— Либо ты глубоко задумалась, либо крепко заснула, — говорит Малдер, — Судя по дыханию, скорее первое.

Тихонько улыбаясь, Дана проводит кончиком пальца по контуру его грудных мышц. Она давно поняла, что он не очень-то молчалив. Иногда это именно то, что ей нужно, и она убеждена, что он появился на этот свет, полностью созданный для того, чтобы быть ей идеальной парой, всегда находя способ заполнить в ней пустоту, на которую она всегда натыкается. В редких случаях ей кажется, что он просто чересчур болтлив, и не может заткнуться, пока ее язык не окажется у него во рту.

— Я так и знал, —утверждает он, — Не хочешь поделиться, что за мысли крутятся в моей любимой голове?

Она качает головой. Она не найдет подходящих слов.

— Ладно, никаких разговоров, — он все такой же непринужденный и покладистый, как и всегда. Его ладонь нащупывает ее голое плечо и гладит его плавно и нежно, притягивая ее ближе.  
— Тогда, может, ты хочешь подняться поближе и поцеловать меня?

На этот раз она не сдерживает смешок. Пора ему перестать читать ее мысли.

Она приподнимается на локте, сминая под собой одеяло в попытке выпрямиться, чтобы увидеть его глаза, светящиеся в лунном свете.

— Привет, — шепчет она. На улице темно, но она все равно видит его улыбку.

— Привет, крошка.

Его губы теплые и на вкус, как вишневая кола, которую они оставили в машине; ей интересно, чувствует ли он то же самое на ее губах. В его груди чувствуются легкие вибрации, когда он вздыхает, ладонь лежит на ее лице, пока он большим пальцем проводит по ее виску, стирая с него тяжесть мыслей.

Когда он наклоняется, чтобы оставить ряд поцелуев на ее лбу, его пальцы перемещаются к основанию ее шеи, убаюкивающе разминая ее голову. Только когда его губы коснулись линии ее волос, она поняла, что означает этот жест, и ее легкие наполнились воздухом от внезапного откровения. Он все еще говорит, только теперь с помощью прикосновений — прямо как она говорит с ним, когда не может подобрать нужные слова. И сейчас он одаривает свою, как он сказал, любимую голову, физическим утешением, напоминанием о его заботе, даже несмотря на то, что не добился от нее никаких мыслей.

Кажется, будто ее грудь широко открыта и кровоточит любовью на его белую рубашку; она поднимает голову, чтобы нежно прижаться губами к мягкой складке у его носа.

Он убирает ее волосы назад, аккуратно заправляя их ей за ухо, и смотрит на нее с улыбкой, как будто знает все ее секреты.

— Я люблю тебя, — в этот раз вслух произносит она.

Он резко вдыхает и замирает под ее объятиями, как будто хочет впитать ее слова в себя и хранить их там. Две руки обхватывают ее лицо, и два больших пальца прижимаются к ее губам; проходит несколько долгих секунд, наполненных затаенным молчанием, пока его взгляд порхает по ее лицу.

— Дана, — наконец шепчет он, и весь воздух разом выходит из его легких. Он притягивает ее ближе, пока их лбы бережно не соприкасаются.  
— Я так сильно тебя люблю.

Она улыбается, озаренная звездным светом, хотя он и не видит. А потом крепко зажмуривается, когда они обмениваются вдохами, и молча благодарит его за то, что в этот раз был тем, кто слушает.


	4. Осень

11 сентября 1981

Дана ненавидит местный итальянский ресторанчик так же рьяно, как любое проявление невежества, несоблюдение гигиены и навязанные наставления. Ненавидит по многим причинам, и в этом списке не последнее место занимают общее качество еды, до невозможности пресный томатный соус и отвратительные как на вид, так и на ощупь скатерти. Платье, которое одолжила ей Мелисса, она тоже терпеть не может. Наверное, всему виной эти ужасные, чересчур длинные рукава из грубой кружевной ткани. По крайней мере, думает Дана, сквозь него на коже не чувствуется мертвецкая тяжесть проклятого крестика.

Мужчина, сидящий напротив нее, тоже ей отвратителен. Затаить ненависть против этого человека, к сожалению, не выходит ей на руку, учитывая, что с ним все равно приходится видеться, чтобы умилостивить свою семейку и обезопасить себя и Малдера. Тем не менее она продолжает собирать по кусочкам причины распирающего ее чувства и складывать их, словно засохшие цветы, в гербарий ее памяти. Одним из таких примеров сегодня послужил, например, тот факт, что он даже не удосужился спросить ее мнения о месте их встречи.

— Ей, пожалуйста, салат по-домашнему, — заявляет он.

Дана открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но официант успевает кивнуть и уйти, записав заказ в маленький блокнот. Чтобы не потерять самообладание, Дана прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки, представляя, что находится на обычном воскресном ужине, мысленно отмечая «склонность принимать решение за других» первым местом в ее списке «Причин ненависти к Полу О’Коннору».

— Ты выглядишь очень мило, — сообщает ей Пол чрезвычайно снисходительным тоном.

Не лучший комплимент. Кроме того, она категорически с ним несогласна. Малдер бы посмеялся над этим платьем вместе с ней, она уверена. А затем снял бы его с нее и заставил растаять в своих объятиях.

— Спасибо, — натянуто улыбается она, — Это платье Мисси.

Уже третью неделю подряд она ненавидит Пола еще и за то, что он отнимает у нее именно вечера пятницы. Первые два свидания были более-менее терпимыми в основном потому, что к ним присоединялись его брат и ее сестра. Но в этот раз он, похоже, посчитал, что самое время им побыть наедине.

С этим она тоже категорически несогласна.

Недолго думая над темами для беседы, он стал рассказывать ей о своей работе. Дана считает поистине выдающимся, что у него накопилось так много историй о работе в сфере недвижимости в таком маленьком городке, как Провиденс. Особенно принимая во внимание тот факт, что с тех пор, как Пол сдал экзамен и получил это место, прошло только два года. Она еще никогда не испытывала такого облегчения от склонности мужчины говорить исключительно о себе. Главным образом потому, что это позволяло ей просто кивать, улыбаться и даже не пытаться вслушиваться.

Перекатывая на языке кусочек льда, она думает о Малдере и о прошлой субботней ночи. В последнее время ей все лучше удается не краснеть от грязных воспоминаний. Кажется, чем больше их появляется, тем легче усваивается навык. Его член казался бархатным у нее на языке, и если она сильно постарается, то сможет точно вспомнить ощущение того, как он пульсировал у основания.

— Уверен, они откажутся от права выкупа до конца месяца, — говорит Пол.

— Мм-хм, — кивает она, не проронив ни слова и задирая брови в знак того, чтобы он продолжал. И он продолжает. И она тоже.

Всего несколько недель назад она впервые встала на колени между ног Малдера на заднем сидении его машины, и в тот раз она делала это исключительно для него. Следующие три — для самой себя. Именно его реакция заставляет ее вновь и вновь возвращаться к этому: то, как он тихо произносит ругательства и старается не тянуть ее за волосы, молитвенно складывая руки над ее головой. То, как он содрогается между ее губ, полностью находится в ее власти и выглядит еще прекраснее от напряжения и трепета. Каким уязвимым становится за секунды до того, как позволяет ей делать с ним все, что ей вздумается — в момент, когда она обхватывает его рукой, хотя и слышит, как он говорит, что она не должна, что ему это не нужно. _Мне нужно_ , бормочет она ему в губы, пока ее рука находится у него в джинсах, а большой палец двигается по всей длине члена. _Я хочу этого. Не заставляй меня умолять, Малдер_. Насчет последнего она не уверена. Она не против того, чтобы умолять, нисколько. Если только его.

— А, спасибо, — обращается Пол к официанту, ставящему на стол салат, который она не хочет, собственно, как и еду, что здесь готовят, в принципе.

Листья салата выглядят вялыми и несъедобными.  
— Спасибо, — улыбается она.

— Так здорово наконец выбраться куда-то вдвоем, не так ли? — говорит Пол.  
— Здорово, — сухо повторяет за ним она.  
— Блюда выглядят неплохо.  
— Мм-хм.  
— На чем я остановился? — задумывается Пол.  
— На…эм…лишении права выкупа, — рассеянно машет вилкой Дана.  
— Да, точно.

Он продолжает говорить, делая паузы между укусами, а Дана обратно погружается в собственные мысли, время от времени кивая. Ей повезло, думает она, что тот мужчина, с которым она действительно хочет видеться, ценит взаимность и обоюдность и совсем не похож на раздражающего болвана, сидящего перед ней.

Теперь она убеждена, что все мужчины, подобные Полу О’Коннору, эгоистичны и ищут тихую, послушную женщину, которая будет слушать их россказни. Но это ни коим образом не относится к Малдеру ни с точки зрения разговоров, ни, конечно, с точки зрения более интимных аспектов их отношений.

В тот первый раз, когда она сделала ему минет, он сразу же после притянул ее к себе на колени и целовал, пока у них не закончился воздух в легких, а потом сказал, как сильно хочет сделать то же самое для нее. Широко раскрыв глаза, она в недоумении уставилась на него, интересуясь, что он имеет в виду. Ехидно улыбнувшись ей в ответ, с соответствующим тоном в голосе он начал объяснять такие вещи, которые ей раньше в голову не приходили, и демонстрировать то, что собирается делать ртом, скользнув рукой в ее намокшие трусики. Он никогда еще не делал этого. Ни с кем. Но сказал ей, что постоянно думает об этом. Он говорил, как пленительна она, когда он вот так ее трогает. Говорил, что хочет узнать, какая она на вкус, хочет раздвинуть ее языком и…

— Можно я возьму твою заправку для салата, Дана?

Она вздрагивает, выпуская из зубов нижнюю губу, которую кусала так усердно, что там, должно быть, остался синяк. Пол указывает на маленькую чашку с соусом для салата на краю ее тарелки. Дана недоуменно моргает, чувствуя, как громко стучит ее сердце, эхом отдавая прямо в месте между ее ног, и надеется, что он не слышит его.

— Мне положили немного салата к пасте, — объясняет он, — Но забыли про соус. А тебе, кажется, твой не понадобился.

— О, — произносит она, отодвигая чашку в его сторону, гадая, заметил ли он, что она вообще не притронулась к своей еде, — Пожалуйста. Мне не нужно.

Пока Пол вываливает весь соус на вялые листья салата, Дана закидывает ногу на ногу, крепко их сжимая, и делает глубокий вдох через нос. В ту ночь она кончила прямо на пальцах Малдера, и с тех пор еще несколько раз, но еще не успела удовлетворить его желание попробовать ее на вкус, поскольку ей нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к этой идее.

— Следишь за весом? — интересуется Пол.  
— Мне просто не нравится, как здесь готовят салат, — отвечает она, слащаво и фальшиво улыбаясь ему.  
— Если не будешь, я могу доесть, — предлагает он.  
— Как любезно с твоей стороны, — она надеется, что он услышит сарказм, но понимает, что этого не произойдет. Когда он ест, его рот выглядит невообразимо мерзко.

Ей на ум тут же непроизвольно приходит образ Малдера, перекатывающего на языке подсолнечное семечко, и от этой мысли она чувствует вибрации внизу живота. В этот момент она без дальнейших размышлений решает, что уже достаточно привыкла к той самой идее.

***

28 сентября 1981

Первый визит в дом Малдера состоялся не для того, чтобы разделить с ним постель или познакомиться с родителями, как она думала раньше.

Все потому, что в понедельник вечером, когда они оба, уставшие до смерти и промокшие до нитки из-за дождя, не прекращающегося уже второй час, не нашли, где еще можно было спрятаться. Он представил ее своим родителям как близкую подругу, собственно, как они и договаривались.

— Это Дана, — говорит он ровным, лишенным эмоций голосом. В гостиной темно, шторы задернуты, и вся мебель выглядит совершенно нетронутой солнечным светом.  
— Мы вместе учились в школе. Она помогает мне с тем заявлением на работу, о котором я вам говорил.

Дане не требуется много времени, чтобы понять, что им в любом случае все равно. Его мать даже не удостаивает ее взглядом, а отец машинально велит им держать дверь в комнату открытой и игнорирует Малдера, настаивающего на том, что они просто друзья.

— Я же говорил, беспокоиться не о чем, — тихо говорит он, пока они поднимаются по лестнице, — Наверняка они даже не вспомнят, что ты была здесь.

— Они разве не в курсе, что у тебя есть работа?

— Я говорил им, — пожимает он плечами, в улыбке на его лице нет ни тени радости, — Они считают, что я — безнадежный случай, и не обращают особого внимания, когда у меня что-то получается.

Стена, мимо которой проходит Дана, усеяна рамками для фотографий, но действительно недавних снимков в них можно пересчитать по пальцам. Она не может найти ни одного, на котором Малдеру было бы больше десяти лет. Как только они оказываются на втором этаже, она берет его за руку и нежно прижимается щекой к его плечу.

Его комната совсем не похожа на то, что она себе представляла. Она не чувствует в ней его присутствия. Пол все еще завален картонными коробками, которые, как она догадывается, остались еще с их переезда восемь месяцев назад. На стенах висят плакаты разных музыкальных групп и постеры фильмов, но ей сразу же становится ясно, что это все подарки, прикрепленные на белые стены комнаты только чтобы никого не обидеть. Маленький стеллаж для книг, стоящий в углу комнаты — это то, что ей нравится больше всего. Она до отказа набита фантастическими новеллами и копиями различных философских текстов, каждые из которых безнадежно потрепаны. Нижняя полка доверху завалена видеокассетами. Единственная вещь здесь, по которой можно догадаться, что это комната Малдера.

На прикроватной тумбочке поверх увесистой книги по астрономии, которая, похоже, была украдена из библиотеки Масачуссетса, стоит единственная фотография. Дана узнает на снимке Саманту. Она уже видела ее — на фото, которое он держит у себя в бумажнике. На этой фотографии он и его сестра выглядят намного младше, стоят бок о бок, должно быть, на заднем дворе в их старом доме.

Когда он усаживается на кровать, его голова склоняется еще ниже, чем обычно, и Дана наконец понимает, почему он никогда не проявлял особого энтузиазма в том, чтобы звать ее к себе домой. Он так мало рассказывал о своей семье, хотя Дана всегда интересовалась.

— Ты часто с ней разговариваешь после того, как они отправили ее в интернат? — спрашивает она, кивая в сторону фоторамки. Говорить о Саманте для него довольно щекотливая тема, и она не может видеть, как он закрывается от нее при любом ее упоминании, но хочет узнать больше.

— Я все еще пишу ей каждую неделю, — говорит он. Он откидывается на спину, вытягиваясь во всю длину темно-синего покрывала, похлопывая по месту рядом с ним с нерешительной улыбкой на лице.

Сбросив обувь, она присоединяется к нему, ложась на бок и приподнимаясь на локте, чтобы получше его видеть.

— Она отвечает на твои письма?

— Примерно раз в месяц.

Дана кивает, размышляя про себя, потому ли это, что Саманта слишком занята, чтобы чаще писать ему, или она просто не относится к нему так же, как он к ней. Похоже, это привычная схема в жизни Малдера — не социальное удушение, которое, например, испытывает Дана, а скорее изоляция, окружающая его, как что-то закономерное и неумолимое, словно тьма, сгущающаяся с наступлением ночи.

— Она рассказывала, что у нее там много друзей, — говорит Малдер, как будто прочитав ее мысли, — Много умных и находчивых единомышленниц, с которыми здорово проводить время. Она стала намного счастливее, чем была, когда мы жили в Винъярде.

— Понятно, — отвечает Дана. Без сомнений она понимает, что на ее лице легко читается обеспокоенность, особенно в тот момент, когда он протягивает руку, чтобы мельком провести костяшками пальцев по ее щеке.

— Все в порядке, — говорит он ей, — Я хочу, чтобы она была счастлива. Быть любимым ребенком нелегко.

— А как же ты?

— Что я?

— Тебе тоже нелегко, — говорит она, сама не уверена, имеет ли в виду его семью или одиночество, которое она не может прогнать, как бы ни старалась. Она понимает, какого это быть нелюбимым ребенком, уходить на второй план в пользу якобы идеальных братьев и сестер, когда в очередной раз не оправдываешь родительских ожиданий.

Он пожимает плечами. Взгляд направлен куда-то вдаль. Она пододвигается к нему поближе, упираясь коленями ему в бок.

— Они лишний раз не беспокоятся обо мне. В большинстве случаев, — вздыхает он, — Давно не беспокоились. Почетное звание «ребенка-гения» потеряло актуальность уже много лет назад, когда мои оценки в школе перестали ему соответствовать.

Дана молча кивает, поднимая свободную руку, чтобы разгладить складки на его футболке. Он самый умный человек, которого она знает, и он тоже об этом догадывается. Но он не из тех умных, которые поддаются авторитетам, или не из тех, кто наделен прилежанием и исполнительностью. Ему даже не удается делать вид, будто он на все это способен.

— Знаешь, это не так уж и плохо, — вдруг говорит он.

— Что неплохо?

— Быть брошенным на произвол судьбы.

— Малдер, — шепчет она, чувствуя, как у нее кольнуло в животе. Смирение выглядит на нем непривычно, неправильно, и ей приходится прикусить губу, чтобы не начать поцелуями снимать это с его лица.

— Нет, я серьезно, — утверждает он, — Сэм до сих пор приходится оправдывать так много ожиданий, и мириться с разочарованием, которое обрушивается на нее, когда ей это не удается. А что до меня… Я могу сесть в машину и уехать завтра же, и они даже не заметят, что меня нет.

Раздается безрадостный смех, и Дана крепко зажмуривает глаза, чувствуя, как все внутри сжимается от боли, наполненной сочувствием.

Через секунду она приподнимается, оттягивает его руку на свою сторону и ложится обратно, на этот раз вплотную к нему, мягко кладя голову ему на грудь. Он вздыхает, и она целует его грудную мышцу.

— Это не соревнование, ты ведь знаешь? — шепчет она, обхватывая рукой его поясницу.

— Что? — его пальцы пробегают по ее волосам.

— Трудности, боль — все это, — она пытается подобрать правильные слова, — Это не соревнование «кто страдает сильнее». Имея право на боль, ты не отнимаешь его у своей сестры.

Пока он размышляет о сказанном, воцаряется тишина. Выдвигая подбородок вперед, Дана прижимает ухо к его грудной клетке, прислушиваясь к слабому стуку сердца, резонирующему сквозь ткани и мышцы слева-направо. Она спрашивает саму себя, страдает ли Мелисса от того, что в их семье она идеальная дочь. Определенно, по ее виду не скажешь, по крайней мере, не так, как страдает Дана.

— Не уверен, что это причиняет мне боль, — наконец признается он, — Я уже давно не задумывался о том, как я чувствую себя, находясь рядом с родителями. Им вот все равно.

— Моим нет. Их волнует только, чтобы я испытывала правильные чувства, — тихо произносит Дана, — И у меня никогда не получалось этому научиться. Поэтому я просто перестала позволять себе чувствовать хоть что-то.

— Так жить нельзя. Невозможно, — говорит он.

— Зачастую, мне казалось, будто от меня настоящей уже ничего не осталось. Будто я и не жила вовсе, — признание оказалось таким тяжелым, что оно провалилось сквозь его кожу и застряло в ребрах. Ей сразу же захотелось забрать его назад, извиниться, что взвалила на него такое бремя, пусть и на одно мгновение.

— Ты жива, — говорит он ей серьезно и искренне, поглаживая ладонью ее затылок, — Всегда была.

— Хочу этому верить, — шепчет она.

— Я верю.

Он мягко прижимается губами к ее макушке. Ее глаза горят, но она не плачет.

— Мне не все равно, — говорит она так тихо, что ей кажется, будто его сердцебиение заглушает ее голос, — В смысле, я про тебя. Про твои чувства.

Она слышит, как он вздыхает, а затем его руки обнимают ее, окутывая ее теплом, как одеяло. Когда он снова начинает говорить, в его голосе слышится боль, каждый звук тяжелый и уязвимый, как и ее секреты.

— Не оставляй меня. Прошу.

Втягивая воздух через нос, она зарывается лицом ему в грудь, крепко сжимая его и качая головой.

_Никогда, Малдер. Никогда._

***

4 октября 1981

— Никчемный сукин сын слушает.  
— Малдер, это я.  
— В таком случае, может быть, не такой уж и никчемный.  
— Тебе пора прекращать так отвечать на звонки.  
— А что плохого может произойти?  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что это звоню я, прежде чем я сама тебе об этом говорю.  
— Дедуктивное мышление.  
— Дедуктивное мышление…  
— Насколько ты знаешь, я думаю о тебе постоянно.  
— Аналогично.  
— И поскольку я постоянно о тебе думаю, каждый час или около того я задумываюсь, чем бы ты могла заниматься в данный момент, основываясь на твоих привычках и на том, что я могу вспомнить из твоего расписания. Исходя из всего этого, несложно вычислить, когда ты решишь, что хочешь поболтать.  
— Надеюсь, твое дедуктивное мышление не позволяет тебе также предвидеть, о чем я хочу с тобой поболтать?  
— Иногда да. Зависит от обстоятельств.  
— А сейчас?  
— Дана, ты спрашиваешь меня, знаю ли я, почему ты мне звонишь?  
— Да.  
— Я думал, тебе не нужна причина позвонить мне.  
— Не нужна, но это не значит, что ее нет.  
— Ну, учитывая, что мы виделись еще вчера вечером, я могу сделать обоснованный вывод, что ты звонишь по причине, связанной именно с этим.  
— Хм.  
— Вероятно, либо для того, чтобы нанести последний сокрушительный удар в нашем споре о влиянии природы и воспитания на проявление расстройств личности, либо чтобы поговорить на тему, не рассчитанную на слушателей младше восемнадцати лет.  
— Мм-хм.  
— Поскольку я не слышу никаких едкостей о природе нарциссизма в свою сторону, полагаю, что второе.  
— Да, второе.  
— Тогда сделайте мне одолжение и выскажитесь, юная леди.  
— Смотри у меня, Малдер…  
— Эй, я просто пошутил.  
— Я полагаю, что наши с тобой… _занятия_ заставили меня задуматься о собственной нерешительности предпринимать определенные шаги.  
— Почему?  
— Просто мне кажется, что всю жизнь я была убеждена в святости полового акта.  
— Невероятно, как тебе удается говорить о сексе так без эмоционально.  
— Возможно, святость — неподходящее слово.  
— Хм?  
— Я имею в виду не _святость_ полового акта. Скорее ответственность и значимость.  
— Продолжай.  
— Насколько ты знаешь, нас учат, что он идет непосредственно рука об руку с браком. Именно поэтому я всегда рассматривала брак, как конец моей независимости, почти как смерть. Если бы я вышла замуж, то в глазах церкви я бы уже не принадлежала самой себе — я бы стала частью своего мужа. Я бы даже не носила свое имя.  
— Такая устаревшая традиция. Я никогда не понимал, почему никто просто не пишет обе фамилии через дефис или не оставляет свою, в конце концов.  
— Я видела множество свадеб, и они все одинаковые. Клятвы как под копирку, пышные белые платья, текст Священного Писания, машинально зачитанный отцом МакКью. Ничто из этого никогда не казалось мне чем-то весомым или важным, и, полагаю, поэтому я всегда считала процесс консуммации брака, как конечную точку стирания личности женщины.  
— Дана…  
— Я узнавала об этом, перешептываясь с другими девочками, и думала, что однажды, если мне надо будет выйти замуж, именно так придет конец моей личности. В постели моего мужа, исполняя обязанность жены, независимо от того, как я к этому отношусь.  
— Это совсем не то, каким должен быть секс, Дана.  
— Я знаю, Малдер. Но каким-то образом я сама поверила в эту больную мысль о том, что половой акт должен быть своего рода болезненным ритуалом жертвоприношения самой себя мужчине, который мне безразличен.  
— Боже…  
— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты меня жалел, Малдер.  
— Нет, нет, дело не в этом. Я не жалею тебя.  
— Тогда что это был за вздох?  
— Я зол.  
— На меня?  
— Нет, вовсе нет. Я злюсь _за_ тебя.  
— О.  
— Все это неправильно, Дана. Все, что они тебе говорили, все, что ты говорила сама себе.  
— Знаю. Думаю, я наконец начинаю понимать, насколько это неправильно.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты воспринимала все, что мы делаем, как какую-то жертву. Дана, если я причиню тебе боль, я не смогу спокойно жить с этим.  
— Я не считаю все то, что мы сделали, жертвой, Малдер. Даже когда я сосредотачиваюсь только на тебе и твоем удовольствии.  
— Ты должна говорить мне, если почувствуешь, что что-то не так. Обещай, что будешь.  
— Малдер, только с _тобой_ я чувствую, что все хорошо. Ты — причина, по которой я вообще смогла все это понять.  
— Обещай мне, Дана.  
— Если что-то будет не так, я скажу, обещаю.  
— Хорошо.  
— Просто я уверена, что с тобой я не буду чувствовать себя плохо, вот и все. Эта мысль, идея, которая засела у меня в голове о половом акте, о сексе, это просто очередной крест, который я уже не могу нести.  
— Нам не нужно этого делать, Дана.  
— Что?  
— Я…знай, я не просто жду, когда ты наконец скажешь, что готова.  
— О чем ты, Малдер?  
— Я не хочу заниматься с тобой сексом, пока ты сама этого не захочешь, Дана. И если это не то, чего ты хочешь, значит, мы не обязаны этого делать.  
— О…  
— Это не то, что люди обязаны делать, кто бы что ни говорил. Это не какой-то значимый, предельный акт. Это просто секс, и, если ты не хочешь этого, значит, это не для нас.  
— Но, Малдер…  
— Да?  
— Я хочу.  
— Хочешь?  
— Я _действительно_ этого хочу. И ты тому причина.  
— Но, если это вызывает в тебе такие негативные чувства, тогда как это может доставить тебе удовольствие?  
— В том-то и дело, я больше не хочу считать это чем-то негативным, Малдер. Я просто не могу понять, как переосмыслить это в своей голове, и не уверена, что смогу, если ты мне не поможешь.  
— И под помощью ты имеешь в виду…  
— Я имею в виду, пока мы с тобой не займемся сексом, Малдер.  
— Так это предложение?  
— Я не знаю, в этом и проблема. Я не чувствую, что готова.  
— Ты хочешь заняться сексом, но не можешь отделаться от мысли, что это нечто плохое, но не знаешь, как еще избавиться от этой мысли, если только не займешься им. К чему ты еще не готова.  
— Может, нам стоит просто сорвать пластырь и покончить с этим.  
— Нет.  
— Что значит, нет?  
— То и значит, Дана. Я не собираюсь рисковать и делать что-то, к чему ты не готова, и я не собираюсь превращать то, что должно приносить удовольствие, в «срывание пластыря».  
— Тогда что ты предлагаешь нам делать?  
— Думаю, нам просто следует повременить с этим. Не нужно сейчас принимать никаких решений. Мы можем продолжать в том же духе.  
— Но что, если мы ни к чему не придем.  
— Ты сказала, что не уверена, сможешь ли избавиться от этой мысли, если я не помогу тебе, верно?  
— Да.  
— Тогда к чему спешить? Разве то, что мы с тобой уже делали, не помогло? Если ты смогла прийти к таким выводам благодаря этому, мы сможем окончательно избавиться от всех предрассудков, не спеша.  
— Может быть.  
— Дана?  
— Малдер?  
— Ты веришь мне?  
— Я верю, Малдер.  
— Тогда позволь мне делать то, чего ты действительно хочешь, и что не доставляет тебе неудобства. Мы преодолеем все, что угодно, просто не надо торопиться.  
— Хорошо. Мы можем подождать.  
— Спасибо. И мы можем найти кучу других занятий для нашего времяпровождения.  
— Ну, ты довольно неплох в _других_ занятиях.  
— Довольно неплох?  
— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, Малдер.  
— И ты даже не позволишь мне напроситься на комплименты после того, как я сделал тебе куни?  
— Я уже призналась, что хочу дойти до конца, несмотря на годы подавлений, Малдер. Думаю, это сойдет за комплимент.  
— Дана?  
— Малдер?  
— Спасибо, что поделилась этим со мной. Я знаю, это было не так-то просто.  
— Никогда не думала, что когда-то произнесу это вслух. И это оказалось легче, чем я думала.  
— Да?  
— _Да_.

***

17 октября 1981

Сегодня вечером Малдер отвез их до самого Хатчинсона по ее просьбе. Не самый большой город в округе, но тем не менее, один из самых густонаселенных в Канзасе, и им кажется, что в нем они совсем малы и незначительны, когда Малдер паркует машину на переполненной стоянке.

— Идеальное место. Никто даже не взглянет на нас, — говорит Малдер, помогая ей выйти из машины держа обе руки в своих, — Ну, кроме меня, конечно. Не представляю, как можно не посмотреть на тебя, когда ты выглядишь вот так.

— Малдер, — упрекает она, но не всерьез. Сохранение анонимности действительно приятное дополнение к их вечеру, но не главная причина, почему она выбрала именно это место для запоздалого празднования его дня рождения.

— Возможно, даже я поймаю несколько пакостных взглядов от тех, кто возмущен, что я веду тебя под руку, — добавляет он, притягивая ее ближе, одной рукой дотрагиваясь поясницы. Тепло его прикосновения ощутимо даже через пальто, — Ревность — это болезнь, знаешь ли.

— Думаю, ты имел в виду «зависть — это грех», — говорит Дана, — Если только ты не собираешься ревновать меня к людям, с которыми я не знакома, из-за того, что они смотрят на меня?

— А я могу, — признается он, — Ты бы стала меня винить? Ты же просто находка.

— Малдер, мы только что приехали, а ты уже нафантазировал мне тайных поклонников, — смеется Дана, — Кроме того, мне кажется, ты пропускаешь главные преимущества нашей с тобой анонимности.

— И какие же?

Приподнявшись на цыпочках, она улыбается ему, как будто вот-вот расскажет ему какой-то секрет, а затем тянет его вниз, чтобы поймать губами его губы и запустить пальцы ему в волосы. Его руки держат ее за талию, притягивая все ближе к себе, пока он наклоняет шею, чтобы поймать жар ее поцелуя. Он как всегда такой же потворствующий, добрый и достаточно крепкий, чтобы приподнять ее к себе, но вместо этого он позволяет ей сделать из его длинной фигуры любую форму, которую она только пожелает.

Выражение его лица расцвело, когда она наконец отпустила его, а в глазах сверкнула искорка, будто он увидел падающую звезду. Она проводит ладонями по его щекам, шее, плечам и обманчивой стойкости его торса: достаточно одного удачного толчка, думает она, и он упадет перед ней на колени. От этого ей хочется глупо рассмеяться.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он ей с таким серьезным видом, как будто только что это осознал.

— Вот это новость, — невозмутимо произносит она, и он улыбается, стоя над ней, зацелованный до отупения и слегка задыхающийся, — Ты готов к сюрпризу или нет?

— Дай мне хотя бы минутку отдышаться, ладно?

— Всегда такой требовательный…

— Говорит женщина, которая настояла, чтобы я купил ей какую-нибудь закуску в дорогу, но все равно съела мои семечки, — парирует он, сверкая глазами.

— Они на вкус, как ты. И нам надо было ехать сразу же, как только мы сели в машину, — пожимает плечами она, — Прошло несколько дней с тех пор, как мы целовались. Я просто компенсировала отсутствие тебя.

— Дана, — произносит он, черты его лица снова сглаживаются.

— Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я схватила тебя за волосы и засунула язык в рот, пока мы ехали по шоссе?

— Мы бы разбились на скорости 100 километров в час, если бы ты сделала это, — признает Малдер.

— Вот потому вместо этого я съела все твои семечки.

— Но это был бы чертовски яркий способ уйти из жизни. Это даже стоило бы тяжелой физической травмы и последующей смерти.

— Буду иметь это в виду, — хмыкает она.

— Ты опасная женщина, — говорит он ей.

— Я люблю тебя, — легко отвечает она, просто чтобы увидеть, как он от неожиданности распахивает глаза и раскрывает рот.

Когда с его стороны не слышится ответа, она протягивает к нему руку, пальцами касаясь его подбородка, чтобы сомкнуть челюсть.

— Ты очень мил, когда лишаешься дара речи, — сообщает она ему, прижимая большой палец к его губам, — И, я полагаю, все еще в состоянии ходить?

Малдер целует подушечку пальца, а затем переплетает ее пальцы со своими, позволяя их соединенным рукам раскачиваться в такт их шагам. Она ведет его сквозь припаркованные машины.

— Ты правда не скажешь, куда мы идем? — он приставал к ней с подобными вопросами всю дорогу сюда, делая нелепые предположения и выпытывая у нее информацию. Он спрашивал еще тогда по телефону в день его рождения в тот момент, когда она намекнула, что у нее есть какой-то план.

— Ты каждую неделю удивляешь меня разными местами для наших свиданий, Малдер, — говорит она, — Думаю, ты сможешь потерпеть пару минут и побыть сегодня в роли принимающей стороны. В конце концов, сегодня особый случай.

— Но что, если я не люблю сюрпризы? — спрашивает он, приподнимая брови.

— Ну, это уже совсем другая история, — они сталкиваются плечами, и она поднимает на него взгляд, — Я ведь никогда не говорила тебе, что люблю сюрпризы.

— Но разве я когда-нибудь разочаровывал тебя?

Дана слегка наклоняет голову, притворяясь, что размышляет, и он громко усмехается.  
— Это тоже к делу не относится, — заявляет она, — И я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что меня оскорбляет твое предположение, что я тебя разочарую.

— Не глупи, Дана, — говорит он пренебрежительно, целуя ее в лоб, — Я знаю, что ты никогда меня не разочаруешь.

— Так-то лучше, — улыбается она, — И, кроме того, ты ведь хочешь, чтобы я тебя удивила. Тогда зачем рассматриваешь другие варианты?

— Альтернативы в любом случае стоит учитывать, — отвечает он, и она закатывает глаза, — Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что твоя саркастическая скептическая натура довольно колкая и язвительная?

— А тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты заноза в заднице?

— А вот это, Дана, уже точно к делу не относится.

— Туше, — подмечает она, и он смеется. Вдруг он останавливается и с его губ слетает воодушевленный вздох.

Он выдыхает ее имя, задирая голову, чтобы посмотреть на здание, открывшееся перед ними, и похлопывая ее ладонь свободной рукой, как будто она не знает, куда они приехали. Оно больше, чем она себе представляла, с плоской покатой крышей и шпилем, скрывающимся в сумерках. Белая часть здания кажется яркой в свете фонарей на стоянке, но глаза Малдера еще ярче, его губы слегка приоткрылись, пока он любовался им.

— Космосфера, — бормочет он, снова похлопывая ее по руке, теперь более настойчиво, — Дана, это же Космосфера!

— Я знаю, Малдер, — усмехается она, сжимая его руку, — Я привела нас сюда, ты еще не забыл?

— Я всю жизнь хотел здесь побывать, — он смотрит на нее широко раскрытыми влюбленными глазами. Дану внезапно поражает неуместное в данной ситуации осознание, что этот взгляд поразительно похож на тот, которым он смотрит на нее, когда она делает ему минет, — Я еще никогда не был в планетарии.

— Ты уже говорил.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он все еще пораженным тоном. Таким же, как и несколько недель назад, когда она наконец обхватила коленями его плечи и позволила ему отплатить ей тем же.

Схватив его за воротник пальто, она снова тянет его вниз и нежно прижимается к нему губами.  
— И это ты тоже говорил, — повторяет она, сузив глаза, полные нежности, — С днем рождения, мальчик из звездной пыли.

***

19 ноября 1981

Окна в комнате Даны распахнуты настежь и впускают прохладу внутрь, а солнечный свет уже почти исчез с неба, когда Мелисса зашла в спальню. Удивленная, Дана вылезает из-под одеяла и свешивает ноги с кровати, а Мелисса молча подходит к ней и садится рядом.

В этот момент, если бы не отсутствие ночных сорочек с длинными рукавами и высоким воротником, они как будто снова стали маленькими девочками, выдумывающими разные тайны и заключающие секретные договоры в свете высокой холодной западной луны. Девочки из прерии снова вместе, сидят и делятся друг с другом всем, даже когда не совсем ладят.

Воспоминание заставляет сердце Даны сжаться. Когда-то они еще были сестрами, настоящими сестрами. Нехватка смеха и тепла между ними беспокоит ее.

— Что случилось, Мисси? — шепчет она, решив на этот раз отставить агрессию.

— Люк собирается делать предложение, — голос сестры едва слышен.

— Я знаю.

— Я не хочу выходить за него, — говорит Мелисса, сжимая рукой одеяло до белых костяшек, — Дана, я не хочу выходить за него…

Дерево на заднем дворе стало еще выше, чем оно было в детстве, и прохладный свет, льющийся через окно сквозь его листья, падает на них пятнами. Дана бросает взгляд на сестру, и ей вспоминается исповедальня, в которой на ее кожу падают похожие тени, пока она лжет священнику.

— Ему почти тридцать, и он хочет большую семью, — продолжает она, — И я бы могла справиться с этим, понимаешь? Со мной было бы все в порядке. Я смирилась с этой мыслью много лет назад.

— Я знаю, — Дана старается не звучать чересчур презрительно.

— Но я не могу смириться с тем, что я чувствую, когда он целует меня, — голос Мелиссы стал еще слабее, пока она давала словам срываться с ее губ, — Раньше я думала, что дело в самом Ричи, потому что он уж слишком напористо целовался и постоянно пытался залезть мне под рубашку. До него я думала, что дело в Джейкобе, потому что тогда мы были еще слишком юны. Именно это я говорила себе, когда расставалась с обоими. Но я думаю, дело вообще не в них.

— Мисси…— бормочет Дана, начиная понимать, что хочет сказать сестра. Она больше не поднимает на нее взгляд, зная, что говорить будет намного тяжелее, если смотреть ей в глаза. Вместо этого она чувствует, как Мелисса берет ее за руку.

— С Люком все то же самое, Дана, — шепчет она, — И если я выйду за него, на поцелуях все не закончится. И когда я думаю об этом… Мне кажется, со мной что-то не так.

Слова повисли в воздухе, тихие, но тяжелые, и сердце Даны сжимается от чувства вины, пока осознание, как сильно недооценивала поведение сестры, бьет ей в голову. То, о чем она говорит, звучит так же, как отторгающая реакция Даны на мысль о консуммации брака, но смысл уходит намного глубже. _Левит: глава 18, стих 22_. Самый ненавистный, самый мелочный стих из всех существующих. Она прикусывает нижнюю губу и поднимает свободную руку, чтобы потрогать холодный крестик, тихо затаившийся у нее на шее.

— Может, мне нужно выйти за него, — говорит Мисси, и Дана чувствует, как она содрогнулась, — Может, это спасет мою душу. Не даст мне…сбиться с пути. Говорят, что это просто болезнь, что от нее можно вылечиться, если…

— Мы с ним кое-чем занимались, — перебивает Дана, не давая сестре продолжить, потому что к горлу начинала подступать тошнота. Теперь ее очередь признаваться. В свете грехов плоти, которые она сама совершила, возможно, Мисси поймет, что в этом нет ничего ужасного.

Мисси смотрит на нее, слегка приоткрыв рот.

— Только не говори, что с Полом, — произносит она, и Дана качает головой, отодвигая на задворки памяти воспоминания о неуклюжих, омерзительных поцелуях Пола.

— Не с Полом. И не _тем самым_.

Хриплый вздох Мисси показался громким на фоне царящей тишины.

— Он больше заботится о моих чувствах, а не о своих, — бормочет она, не смея произносить имя Малдера вслух, — Он…он прикасается ко мне, и смотрит на меня так, будто я святая. Существует бесчисленное множество того, о чем я не знала и чем вдоволь не могу насытиться.

Одно только воспоминание заставляет Дану почувствовать мурашки. Засос на внутренней части бедра болит, когда она сдвигает ноги. Мягкие волосы Малдера между ее пальцев, его руки крепко сжимали ее бедра, а его рот был таким навязчивым и скользким.

— Они столько раз говорили, что секс — это для них, а не для нас, — настойчиво говорит Дана, пытаясь дать понять Мисси, что она имеет в виду, — Чтобы рожать детей, растить стадо, плодить больше голосов, которые будут распространять Его слово. Что в ином случае это грех.

— Я знаю.

— Но они обманывали нас, Мисси, — шепчет она, глядя сестре в глаза. Она уже не уверена, кого из них пытается в этом убедить, — Они лгали. Это гораздо большее, чем они нам рассказывают. На этом все не заканчивается, есть больше способов. И я хочу всего этого с ним.

Рука Мисси поднимается к собственному крестику. Взгляд нервно передвигается сначала в сторону Даны, потом вокруг комнаты. Они такие разные, они обе, и все же каким-то образом совершенно похожи. Орел и решка, день и ночь, сложившиеся в противоположности друг друга. Малдер бы сказал, что они с ней сделаны из одной звездной пыли, пофилософствовал о причинах расхождения в их желаниях, инстинктах, жизнях. Он бы так понравился Мисси, если бы ей посчастливилось познакомиться с ним.

— Я не хочу всего этого с Люком, — бормочет Мисси, — Мне тошно от самой мысли.

 _Прости_ , хочет сказать Дана. _Прости, что так долго недооценивала тебя. Прости, что не замечала, что ты тоже страдаешь._

— Так откажи ему, — говорит она, — И отправляйся искать человека, с которым ты хочешь всего этого.

— Но что будет с тобой?

Слезы пробиваются в уголках ее глаз от беспокойства, которое она слышит в голосе сестры. Она осторожно кладет голову на плечо Мисси.

— Со мной все будет хорошо, — отвечает она, — Я не останусь одна, и я доверяю ему. Мы придумаем что-нибудь.

— А что, если нет, — голос Мелиссы кажется хриплым, — Ты ведь понимаешь, что, если я откажу Люку, мне придется уехать отсюда.

— Тебе и нужно уехать, — уверенно говорит Дана, — Ты не больна, Мисси. С тобой все в порядке. Поэтому тебе необходимо уехать отсюда, пока они не убедили тебя в обратном.

Обе замолкают, и Дана ловит себя на том, как ее легкие подстраиваются под прерывистое дыхание сестры. Мисси крепко сжимает ее руку. Закрывая глаза, она вспоминает, как они были маленькими девочками семи и восьми лет и мечтали о будущем, в котором они могли бы стать совсем другими и никто бы их не узнал. Она представляет их сидящими вот так через десять лет уже на другой кровати, за сотни километров отсюда, с любовью в сердце, охватывающей и поглощающей их обеих, словно морская вода.


	5. Зима

11 декабря 1981

— Мишура, Малдер? — Дана едва сдерживает смешок, смотря, как он накидывает ее себе на шею, — Серьезно?

— А что? Самый сезон, — заявляет он с притворной серьезностью. Его свитер уже почти весь покрыт блестками и кусочками фольги от новогодних игрушек. Он сгребает комок блестящего дождика и торжественно кладет ей на голову.

— Малдер! — воскликнула она, пытаясь разом схватить все блестящие пряди, но они неизбежно соскальзывают с ее головы на пол, — Из-за тебя нас сейчас вышвырнут из очередного магазина!

Она запихивает упавшее украшение обратно в ящик, а затем начинает снимать зацепившиеся кусочки фольги с его свитера. На самом деле, когда они пришли сегодня в торговый центр, то собирались пойти в кино, но ни один вариант их не устроил, и вместо этого они отправились бродить по праздничным секциям разных магазинов — предложение полностью спровоцированное Малдером и его нездоровым увлечением всей этой коммерческой христианской безвкусицей.

В результате ряда поспешно принятых решений их выгнали из Sears. Не то чтобы это была его вина. Да, это он цеплял стеклянные шарики и игрушки себе на свитер, но именно ее действия привели к тому, что несколько игрушек упало на пол и разбилось вдребезги.

Зима воспринимается Даной совсем по-другому, когда она проводит время с ним. Усиливающаяся с каждым днем непроницаемая тишина внутри нее рассеивается, когда она видит его лицо, и хоть раз в жизни этой зимой она чувствует не гнетущее одиночество, а облегчение. Она любит все это: звуки его присутствия и свободу говорить, что ей вздумается. Она любит его.

— Дана Кэтрин, — говорит он, сверкнув глазами.

Она находит утешение в его присутствии, в том, как он улыбается и возвращает ее к жизни. Не в тишине, как раньше. Больше не в ней.

— Да, _Фокс_?

Дана не может допустить, чтобы их выгнали и из Macy’s. У нее целый список рождественских подарков, которые она еще не купила, и она полна решимости доказать самой себе, что сможет устоять и не начать целовать его прямо здесь среди забитых полок с упаковками рождественских украшений. По крайней мере на какое-то время.

— Для девушки, которая празднует Рождество, тебе не хватает праздничного настроя, — говорит он, — Куда делась радость? Ощущение приближающегося праздника? Где же твое _фа-ла-ла-ла-ла, ла-ла_ …

Она бьет его в грудь огромной иллюстрированной копией «Однажды ночью перед Рождеством», прерывая его пение, и он испускает протяжное «уфф», перерастающее в добродушный смех.

— Для парня, который не отмечает Рождество, в тебе уж чересчур много радости, — саркастично парирует она, кладя книгу обратно на полку.

— Меня всегда поражало искажение изначальных традиционных христианских обычаев и их смешение с языческими обрядами, — говорит Малдер, помогая ей снимать фольгу с его свитера, — Ты знала, что дарить подарки — это традиция, которая восходит к празднованию Сатурналий в Древнем Риме?

— Да, я знаю, — отвечает она, — Современные католики оправдывают это историей о трех мудрецах.

— Разве это не накладывает определенные ограничения на то, что можно дарить друг другу?

— Если ты спрашиваешь, находит ли мой тринадцатилетний брат ладан и мирру в своем чулке каждый год, — говорит она, протягивая руку, чтобы вытащить кусочек мишуры из-под воротника, — Тогда мой ответ — нет.

— К тому же это было бы не лучшим подарком, — размышляет он, — Не совсем здраво дарить подростку что-то, что можно…скурить.

Дана поднимает на него взгляд, не пытаясь скрыть своего удивления, — Не думаю, что от ладана и мирры можно поймать кайф.

— А твой младший брат об этом бы и не догадался, — возражает он, накрывая ее руки на своей груди и прижимая большие пальцы к ее ладоням.

— Ну, еще есть легенда о святом Николае, — говорит она.

— О? — он поднимает ее руки и кладет их себе на плечи, а затем обхватывает одной рукой ее талию

— Он был богат.

— Мм-хм, — он проводит костяшками пальцев по ее щеке, по губам, а потом приподнимает ее подбородок, чтобы она посмотрела на него.

— Как гласит легенда, он дарил бедным жителям города подарки, — продолжает она, проводя ногтями по коротко остриженным волосам у основания его шеи, — И когда дочери не могли позволить себе выйти замуж, он давал им деньги, в которых они нуждались.

— Никогда не понимал, почему замужество само по себе требует каких-то денег, — комментирует Малдер с отстраненным взглядом, — В приданом вообще нет никакого смысла. Разве требуется так много денег, чтобы завести собственную семью?

— В жизни не догадаешься, как святой Николай доставлял деньги, — она аккуратно тянет его за волосы, привлекая его внимание обратно к себе.

— О, так расскажи.

— Угадай.

— В огромном красном бархатном мешке?

Она смеется и качает головой. Большой палец касается ее губ, и она игриво оскаливает зубы, притворяясь, что сейчас укусит его.

— Пролетая по небу на санях, запряженных восемью бессовестными оленями-задирами и одним бедолагой оленем, который оказался жертвой обстоятельств и был вынужден возглавить упряжку по настоянию никого иного, как старого доброго святого Николая, несмотря на годы гнетущей психологической травмы?

— Терпеть тебя не могу, — говорит Дана. _Ты делаешь меня такой счастливой_ , имеет она ввиду.

— Эй, ты сама сказала угадать, — невинно пожимает он плечами, улыбаясь ей. Она закусывает губу во все более тщетной попытке удержаться от того, чтобы броситься на него с поцелуями.

— Он доставлял деньги, бросая их в дымоходную трубу, — говорит она ему, понижая голос, как будто это секрет, и раскачивает их обоих из стороны в сторону.

— А, конечно.

— Очевидно.

— Он, должно быть, был крайне проворным парнем, — говорит Малдер, наклоняя голову ближе к ней, — Карабкаться на крыши домов, чтобы разбрасываться лишней мелочью налево и направо без упряжки верных летающей оленей.

— Должно быть, был.

— Определенно не таким, как толстый Дед Мороз, которого мы все знаем и любим.

— Насколько я помню, его праздник выпадал на шестое декабря, — сообщает она, явно понимая, что сейчас это ему нисколько не интересно, — Наверное, поэтому он и ассоциируется с Рождеством.

— Наверняка он проводит все свое свободное время в спортзале, — комментирует Малдер, ухмыляясь, — На Северном полюсе продают абонементы в спортзал?

— Вообще-то считается, что он родом из нынешней Турции.

— Неподходящий климат для оленей…

— Не знаю, кто придумал эту историю, но в этом определенно не надо винить нас, — бормочет она, — Под нами я имею в виду католиков.

— Ты разве еще католичка? — спрашивает он, кладя свободную руку ей на спину и прижимая ее ближе.

— По наследству.

— Разве так работает католицизм? Я думал, только иудаизм.

— Тогда в культурном отношении. Меня крестили. Через крещение.

— Значит, можно быть католиком с точки зрения культуры, даже если ты не практикуешь эту религию? — в его голосе звучит неподдельное любопытство, но его лицо так близко, а руки скользят все ниже по ее спине, и он точно знает, что она не сможет дать членораздельного ответа.

— Наверное, да, — с трудом выговаривает она.

— Невероятно, — он дразнит ее. На этот раз она действительно терпеть его не может.

— Заткнись.

Малдер раскрывает рот, несомненно, чтобы в очередной раз умно парировать, но она подскакивает на носочки и начинает целовать его прежде, чем он успевает вымолвить хоть одно слово. Его свитер колется, сквозь шерсть просачивается тепло его тела, и она инстинктивно прижимается к нему, словно кошка, нежно целуя. Он чуть ли не урчит в ответ, слишком довольный собой.

Он небрежно улыбается ей, когда она отстраняется достаточно, чтобы увидеть его лицо, и его грудь слегка вздымается, когда он переводит дыхание.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он ей, совершенно очарованный.

Она целует его скользкую нижнюю губу и понимает, что ничуть не против своей собственной несдержанности. Отпуская его шею, она просовывает руки под его, обнимает его торс и прижимается еще ближе, кладя голову ему на грудь, макушка едва касается его подбородка.

— Ты собираешься купить что-то Саманте? Надо поскорее отправить посылку, если хочешь, чтобы она дошла в течение следующих двух недель.

— Мне казалось, очевидно, что она тоже не празднует Рождество, — усмехается он.

— Я читала, что иногда празднование Хануки в Соединенных Штатах предполагает своего рода обмен подарками, — говорит она. Дана чувствует грубый свитер на своей коже, — Все из-за распространяющегося культурного влияния…как ты там говорил? Смешения христианских и языческих обычаев?

— Ну, Хануку мы тоже не празднуем, — отвечает он. Он осторожно кладет подбородок ей на макушку, — Евреи в культурном отношении, но не практикующие.

— Думаю, ты имел в виду евреи по наследству, — она улыбается ему в ткань свитера, и он крепче обнимает ее.

— Терпеть тебя не могу, — передразнивает он мягким и ласковым голосом.

Она хихикает, зарываясь лицом в свитер. Он все время такой горячий, и она впитывает его тепло каждый раз, когда прикасается к нему, проводя тепло от его тела к своему, и равновесие температур сохраняется только до тех пор, пока они вот так близки. Из-за этого она так не хочет его отпускать и позволить холоду вновь поселиться в ее костях.

— Жаль, что Сэм не приедет на праздники, — тихо признается Малдер, — Мы часто засиживались допоздна и вместе смеялись над рождественскими фильмами, которые шли по ТВ.

— Думаю, Мисси скоро уедет, — говорит Дана, звук ее голоса приглушается тканью свитера, — Он вот-вот сделает предложение.

— Тогда, видимо, мы с тобой окажемся в одной лодке, — вздыхает он.

***

17 января 1982

— Благослови нас, Господь, и дары эти, которые мы получим от щедрот твоих. Чрез Христа, Господа нашего, Аминь.

— Аминь, — бормочет Дана, машинально крестясь. Подобный жест теперь ничего для нее не значит, и этот факт уже давно перестал ее беспокоить.

В это воскресенье они ужинают впятером, никаких гостей, в тишине, которая становится напряженнее неделю за неделей. Холод с улицы прокрался в дом. Отец разворачивает салфетку. Мать улыбается, подавая еду, со взволнованным взглядом и миллионами вопросов в голове.

— Как твои дела с Люком? — в конце концов выбирает Мэгги.

Вилка Мисси со стуком падает на стол, — Все отлично, мам.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — говорит Мэгги, — А с Полом?

— Идеально, — отвечает Дана, беря Мисси за руку под столом. Ее голос ей не знаком.

Ни один из братьев еще не сделал предложение, но каждый день обе ждут, затаив дыхание, впервые за много лет становясь союзницами и подругами, сплоченными общим страхом. В шкафу у Мисси стоит упакованный чемодан, а Дана разрешила ей забрать машину, которая по праву их общая. Во всяком случае Дана не пользовалась ей с тех пор, как познакомилась с Малдером.

Мелисса предложила уехать вместе, но для Даны это не вариант. Она должна получить аттестат. И она не уедет без Малдера. Скоро она обсудит это с ним по-настоящему, начнет строить план возможного побега.

— Боже мой, все так прекрасно. Я уже начинаю задумываться, нет ли у них еще и младшей сестры, — говорит Мэгги, робко усмехаясь.

Чарли, вздрогнув, поднимает на нее взгляд, на лице застыла маска замешательства, и Дана стискивает зубы, чтобы не начать огрызаться, и опускает глаза в тарелку.

— Ему едва исполнилось четырнадцать, — натянуто произносит Мисси, и Дана резко поднимает голову, — Оставь его в покое.

Мэгги изумленно смотрит на нее.

— Не смей так разговаривать с матерью.

— Чарли едва исполнилось четырнадцать, — четко повторяет Мисси, глядя отцу прямо в глаза, — Он еще ребенок. И я не собираюсь искать ему пару, подходящую под предпочтения семьи, как я сделала это с Даной.

Дана ловит взгляд Чарли, и страх в его глазах повторяет ее собственный.

— Не знаю, что на тебя нашло, Мелисса, — говорит их отец, — Но пока ты живешь под этой крышей, ты будешь относиться к своей матери и ко мне с должным уважением.

— Ох, уж извините, — холодно говорит Мисси, — Мне казалось, именно это я всю жизнь и делала.

Последовавшая за этим тишина была оглушающей. Глаза Мэгги широко раскрыты, взгляд наполнен потрясением. Пальцы Мисси сжаты вокруг руки Даны так крепко, что начали покалывать от недостатка кровообращения, как единственный внешний признак ее волнения. Отец откладывает в сторону столовое серебро и встречает гордый взгляд Мисси, его собственное выражение бесстрастно и неподвижно.

— Иди в свою комнату, — выдает он.

— Я уже взрослая, — спокойно отвечает Мисси, — Я уже не ребенок, которым можно помыкать.

— Либо ты пойдешь в свою комнату, либо вылетишь из этого дома.

Невероятно, но глаза Мэгги распахнулись еще сильнее. Она открывает рот, как будто хочет вмешаться, но, похоже, передумывает и снова сжимает губы.

Дана бросает взгляд на свой крестик, уверенная, что он буквально подпрыгивает на ее груди от того, как колотится сердце. Все это время она думала, что будет единственной, кто проведет последнюю черту, захлопнет за собой тяжелый двери часовни и бросит свою семью, не оставив надежды на возвращение.

Мисси выдерживает взгляд отца. Она намного смелее, чем когда-либо была Дана, и она хочет спросить ее, где Мисси была все эти годы.

Безрезультатно, Дана снова жалеет, что перестала делиться секретами с сестрой. Возможно, если бы она дала Мисси воспользоваться презумпцией невиновности, они бы были союзницами все это время. Возможно, ни одной из них не пришлось бы стать холодной, твердой и непоколебимой, подавляющей признаки жизни, как деревья зимой.

Она сжимает пальцы Мисси и едва заметно качает головой из стороны в сторону. _Еще рано_.

Мисси отпускает ее руку и молча встает из-за стола. Дана наблюдает за ней всю дорогу до лестницы, как она напряжена и в любую минуту готова взорваться. За столом тихо. Единственный источник звука — порывы холодного ветра за окном.

— Папа, — говорит Дана спустя некоторое время, вздрагивая оттого, что она нарушает тишину.

— Что, Дана? — холодно отвечает он.

— Можно, я пойду?

Его лицо непроницаемо, но она точно знает, о чем он думает. Позволить ей выйти из-за стола означало бы то, что у него совсем не осталось контроля над женщинами в этой семье.

— У меня так расстроился желудок из-за всего этого, — бормочет она, опуская голову в знак притворного повиновения, — Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую.

— Хорошо, — уступает он, в его голосе слышится ощутимое одобрение, — Ты можешь идти. Я уверен, нам всем сейчас не по себе.

Мэгги согласно кивает. Дана встает и поднимается по лестнице вслед за Мисси, и когда она оглядывается через плечо, то видит, как мать до сих пор двигает головой вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, нервно и отрывисто.

Она точно знает, что Мисси уже в их комнате, даже проверять не нужно. Она не стучит.

Мисси не сидит на кровати. Вместо этого она стоит у окна, выходящего на запад, руками обхватив саму себя, а за ее спиной сгущаются сумерки. Она смотрит на Дану ясным взглядом, и только дрожащий подбородок выдает ее неуверенность.

Чтобы пересечь комнату, понадобилось несколько шагов. Стоя с ней лицом к лицу, Дана поднимает на нее взгляд, полная решимости быть такой же храброй, когда придет время.

— Правильно ли я поступила? — спрашивает Мисси, — Дана, или я совершила ужасную ошибку?

Не в силах остановиться, Дана крепко обнимает сестру, утыкаясь лицом ей в шею. Прилив эмоций переполняет ее, и когда руки Мисси обнимают ее в ответ, ей приходится задержать дыхание, чтобы не расплакаться. Они так давно этого не делали, но ощущение до боли знакомое, как будто находишь под кроватью старую куклу и узнаешь ее на ощупь, по текстуре ее платья и вьющимся локонам, любимым и ухоженным.

— Ты сделала то, что я хотела чуть ли не каждый день, — шепчет она, — Я должна была сделать это давным-давно. Тогда бы нам не пришлось так губить себя.

— Нет, Дана, — бормочет Мисси, крепко сжимая ее в объятьях, — Нет. _Я_ должна была это сделать давным-давно. Я должна была заступиться за тебя, как за Чарли, вместо того чтобы притворяться идеальной и плясать под их дудку, играя роль свахи.

Слезы уже не остановить. Дана даже не пытается, тихо всхлипывая в плечо Мисси, когда та начинает нежно укачивать ее, как ребенка.

— Прости, что я так поступила. Прости, что оставила тебя, — она продолжает укачивать ее из стороны в сторону, и ее укачивания такие успокаивающие и теплые, — Прости меня, Дана. Прости меня…

***

28 января 1982

— Вы дозвонились в резиденцию Малдеров. К сожалению, на данный момент никто не может подойти к телефону, поэтому оставьте сообщение и мы скорее всего вам не перезвоним. Вообще-то даже не утруждайтесь с сообщением. Никого из нашей семьи не волнует человеческое общение, так что…  
— Малдер, это я.  
— О, привет, Дана!  
— Вдруг бы кто-нибудь другой позвонил.  
— Я бы придумал какое-нибудь объяснение.  
— У кого-то слишком много свободного времени.  
— Ну, я уже три дня подряд не могу попасть на работу из-за сильного снегопада, Дана.  
— Как ты уже говорил.  
— И не могу встретиться со своей девушкой. Именно поэтому я не придумал ничего интереснее.  
— Это взаимно, Малдер.  
— Разве ты не скучаешь?  
— Скучаю — это не то слово. Скорее задыхаюсь.  
— О, крошка.  
— Малдер, я не знаю, как я прожила столько лет с этими людьми, не пытаясь сбежать или найти отдушину.  
— Знаешь, у меня в кармане ключи от машины. Я бы мог…  
— Дороги покрыты льдом, Малдер. Даже не думай. Ты представляешь себе статистику несчастных случаев при таких условиях на дороге?  
— Я смотрел вчера новости, поэтому да. Но, Дана…  
— Малдер.  
— Я знаю, знаю. Просто очень хочу поскорее увидеться.  
— Мне раньше очень нравилась зима.  
— Раньше?  
— Раньше я чувствовала себя уютно в этом одиночестве. Не приходилось придумывать причин, чтобы отгородиться от всего мира.  
— А…  
— Никто не рассчитывает, что ты будешь счастлива, когда на улице такой холод и тьма.  
— Это точно.  
— Думаю, в последнее время я привыкла быть счастливее.  
— Правда?  
— Ты сделал меня счастливее, Малдер.  
— Боже, Дана…  
— Что? Почему ты смеешься?  
— Я не ожидал, что ты это скажешь, вот и все.  
— Я ничего особенного не сказала, Малдер.  
— Да, но я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду. По голосу слышу.  
— Разве обычно я не говорю прямо?  
— Нечасто. Обычно ты делаешь это по-другому. И когда начинаешь говорить прямо, это меня удивляет.  
— Малдер, я…  
— И я не вижу в этом ничего плохого, Дана, совсем нет. На самом деле, это одна из причин, почему я полюбил тебя.  
— О, Малдер.  
— Из-за этого мне еще сильнее хочется понять тебя, научиться понимать твои взгляды или прикосновения. Или по тому, как звучит твой голос по телефону, прямо как сейчас. Я серьезно.  
— Я знаю. Ты всегда говоришь серьезно.  
— И тебе это точно нравится.  
— Разве?  
— Точно.  
— Малдер, знаешь, что я не люблю больше всего из наших телефонных разговоров?  
— У меня есть мысль, но я не хочу строить догадки.  
— Я всегда слышу, когда на твоем лице появляется ухмылка, но не могу поцеловать тебя, чтобы убрать этот самодовольный вид.  
— Знаешь, Дана, если ты пытаешься отговорить меня от затеи поехать к тебе по гололеду, то у тебя очень плохо получается.  
— Ну, скажи, ты догадался или нет?  
— Да. Возможно, я не настолько хорошо знаю тебя, как хотелось бы, и я боюсь, что никогда не смогу узнать до конца. Хотя, должен признать, за это время узнал достаточно много.  
— Малдер, ты знаешь меня больше, чем кто-либо еще.  
— И я собираюсь провести остаток жизни, узнавая тебя еще больше.  
— Малдер…  
— Да?  
—Ты не можешь приехать сюда. Я тебе не позволю, только не по таким шоссе.  
— Чувствую, у тебя в рукаве есть какое-то «но»…  
— Но дорогу в центр наверняка уже достаточно расчистили, и я могла бы пройтись туда.  
— Это будет так не по-джентельменски с моей стороны заставлять тебя идти в центр города по такому морозу.  
— Думаю, разбить машину будет еще менее по-джентльменски.  
— Ну, с этим не поспоришь.  
— Только на заставляй меня уговаривать тебя.  
— Ни в коем случае. Давай встретимся там. Если мне не посчастливится поцеловать твой раскрасневшийся от холода носик в течение следующих полутора часов, я умру в прямом смысле этого слова.  
— Не вздумай. Я рассчитываю на менее невинный поцелуй, как только доберусь до тебя.  
— Значит предубеждение, что рыжие девушки очень напористые, это читая правда?  
— Следи за языком, а то вместо поцелуя получишь пощечину.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— Даже не пытайся задобрить меня.  
— Вот что я имел в виду, когда говорил, что ты никогда не говоришь то, что подразумеваешь.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Малдер.

***

6 февраля 1982

Дом выглядит одиноко на фоне сгущающихся сумерек, когда Дана подходит к подъездной дорожке. Она щурится и видит папин полицейский седан и мамин маленький фургончик, припаркованные у дома. Машины Мисси нет. Наверняка она все еще в городе с тех пор, как уехала днем.

Дана чувствует, как сердце уходит в пятки, и ускоряет шаг.

Она представляет себе Малдера, который, наверное, уже съехал на главную дорогу, его губы все еще горят от тысячи поцелуев, а взгляд отдаленный и сверкающий. Тепло его прикосновений потихоньку начало покидать ее тело, даже несмотря то, что оно крепко укутано в пальто, и она обхватывает себя руками, отчаянно пытаясь сохранить хоть что-то.

Приближаясь к дому, она чувствует, как, словно холодок по спине, к ней подкрадывается подозрительная тишина. Две ступеньки, ведущие к крыльцу, все по-прежнему скрипят от вечернего мороза, а белая парадная дверь кажется такой незнакомой несмотря на то, что Дана входила и выходила из нее много лет подряд.

В тот момент, когда она поворачивает ручку двери, она понимает, что что-то не так.

В доме горит только один источник света — папина лампа для чтения, обманчиво рассеивая теплый и уютный свет на его каменном лице. Мама неподвижно сидит на диване, черты ее лица спрятаны в тени, белки глаз кажутся огромными и напуганными, руки молитвенно сложены поверх шерстяного одеяла на ее коленях.

Чарли сидит на полу, робко уткнувшись подбородком в подтянутые к себе колени.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Дана, ее голос едва слышен. Она уже догадывается, что произошло.

— Люк сделал предложение, — бормочет Мэгги.

— Это же здорово, разве нет? — у Даны не получается изобразить восторг, только не с таким комком в горле.

Мэгги кивает, взад-вперед, взад-вперед, нервно и машинально. Как заводная игрушка с неисправностью в механизме.

— Мам, — тихо говорит Дана. Она должна услышать подтверждение, — Где Мисси?

— Ушла, — шепчет она.

— Куда ушла?

— Она не сказала.

Дана закрывает глаза. Это не должно было произойти так. Они должны были попрощаться.

— Она не вернется, — говорит отец бесстрастным голосом, — Она упустила свою последнюю возможность выйти за Люка. Я не позволю ей жить в моем доме незамужней по собственному выбору.

Мэгги захлопала ресницами, костяшки пальцев побелели. Она молчит. Она не разжимает кулаки даже для того, чтобы перекреститься, несмотря на то, что хочет, уверена Дана.

Быстрыми движениями Дана сбрасывает пальто, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает тошнота. Дом окутывает холод и беспощадность еще сильнее, чем когда-либо, и она движется по направлению к лестнице, не желая сидеть здесь с ними. Даже ступени не скрипят под ее ногами, как будто они тоже боятся наделать лишнего шума.

— Куда ты, Дана? — хрипит Мэгги.

— В постель, — шепчет она, — Мне плохо.

Когда она включает настольную лампу у своей кровати, она тут же замечает ее — уголок покрывала аккуратно сложен, ровно настолько, чтобы была видна подушка. Воспоминание о том, как Мисси протянула руку и схватила из-под нее брелок с надписью Аполлон-11, тут же всплыло у нее в памяти, как будто это было только вчера.

Она просовывает руку под подушку и достает сложенный листок бумаги. Ее имя нацарапано размашистым почерком Мисси на лицевой стороне, в буквах нет ни намека на сомнения.

_Дорогая Дана,_

_Прости, что ухожу вот так, не попрощавшись. Я хотела остаться еще хотя бы до твоего дня рождения, но у меня не осталось выбора, и я надеюсь, ты поймешь меня. Если, уезжая, я в чем-то раскаиваюсь, так это в том, что я слишком поздно рассказала тебе всю правду, что многие годы отталкивала тебя, лгала и наблюдала, как ты постепенно закрываешься. Я была напугана, и надеюсь, что ты простишь меня за это. Ты заслуживала лучшей сестры, лучшей подруги. И я рада, что ты нашла такого друга в ком-то еще. Лишь в последний год я стала замечать в тебе Дану, которую когда-то знала, и я благодарна, что смогла вновь подержать ее за руку перед тем, как уйти. Все, чего я прошу, это никогда больше не прятать ее от меня._

_Я забрала чемодан, который ты мне собрала, и деньги, что я накопила. Их хватит на несколько месяцев, как мы и посчитали, так что не волнуйся за меня. Из нас двоих именно я всегда была мечтателем, но я стараюсь изо всех сил быть такой, как ты, и надеюсь, что это убережет меня. Я отправлю тебе письмо с номером телефона в конверте без адресанта, когда найду постоянное место жительства._

_Это не прощание, Дана. Мы увидимся снова, я это чувствую. Я знаю, ты говорила, что не веришь в интуицию, но я также знаю, что ты никогда не говоришь то, что имеешь в виду. Так что, надеюсь, ты тоже это чувствуешь._

_Мисси_

Чернила на письме смазались от капающих слез, и Дана бросает его на кровать, прижимая ладони к глазам, чтобы окончательно не испортить последнее, что сказала ей сестра. Через мгновение и она опускается на покрывало, облокотившись на подушку и оставляя рядом с собой достаточно места для подкрадывающейся к ней пустоты.

Она безнадежно мечтает от том, чтобы Малдер сейчас оказался рядом. Он лучше других знает, какого это скучать по сестре, быть оставленным. Желать, чтобы она вернулась, но еще больше радоваться тому, что она уехала, и никогда не вернется в дом, который причинил боль им обоим.

Она встает только для того, чтобы снять с себя покрытые снегом джинсы и залезть под одеяло. Под ним едва ли теплее, и она чувствует, как над ней, словно с наступлением ночи, сгущается одиночество, желая, чтобы хоть какой-нибудь звук донесся снизу или снаружи.

Она берет трубку и набирает номер Малдера как можно скорее, чтобы не передумать.

— Алло? — он запыхался, наверное, потому что бежал по лестнице к телефону в своей комнате, но это он.

— Малдер, — шепчет она.

— Дана? — он сразу же понимает, что это она, хотя она сама едва узнает свой голос, — Что —то не…

— Мисси уехала.

— О, Дана, — вздыхает он.

— Она даже не попрощалась, Малдер, — Дана чувствует себя маленьким ребенком — такой же плаксивой и вот-вот готовой разрыдаться, ее голос звучит жалобно и ничтожно.

Он ничего не говорит, но она ощущает его присутствие, сквозь телефонную трубку его дыхание кажется теплым и успокаивающим.

— Скоро мой день рождения, и она уехала даже не попрощавшись, — она продолжает, ненавидя себя за свою эгоистичность.

— Я знаю, крошка, — бормочет он, — Мне очень жаль.

— Малдер, я только вернула ее.

— Я знаю, — успокаивает он, — Но ты ее не потеряла.

— Она так и сказала, — хмыкнула Дана, — В своей записке. Она сказала, что это не прощание. Но это очень на него похоже.

— Мы найдем ее, — говорит он, — Я обещаю, Дана. Куда бы она ни поехала, мы отправимся туда же.

Они все еще не говорили об этом — уехать вместе, сбежать отсюда. Она все еще не сказала ему, что она задумала по этому поводу, что не существует другого правильного выхода. Но он часто говорит о подобных вещах, как бы намекая на то, что он готов это сделать, что он бы бросил все и увез ее в закат в ту же секунду, как только она об этом попросила.

Он единственное хорошее в ее жизни, единственный правильный выбор. И он должен знать, потому что понимает ее. Она бы отдала все, чтобы свернуться калачиком у него на груди и остаться там теплой и желанной, принятой и живой.

— Как ты это терпишь, Малдер? — шепчет она.

— Терплю что, крошка? — он начинает чаще обращаться к ней ласково, когда она слаба и уязвима. Это греет ее до самых костей.

— Жить без нее.

— Я пишу письма, — говорит он, понимая, кого она имеет в виду, — Перед сном я разговариваю с ней у себя в голове. Я каждый день говорю себе, что ей лучше находиться подальше отсюда, даже несмотря на то, что очень хочу, чтобы она была рядом.

Дана смахивает слезы и натягивает одеяло до подбородка, прижимая трубку к щеке, пока он говорит с ней.

— Иногда, когда я не знаю, как поступить в определенной ситуации, я представляю, что бы сделала она. Я придерживаю для нее уголок, оставляя для нее места там, где она хотела бы находиться.

— Что это значит? — тихо спрашивает Дана.

— Я не сажусь на диване посередине, — объясняет он. Она замечала это, — Большую часть времени я провожу в пустеющей спальне, в которой мы держим ее вещи просто для того, чтобы составить им компанию. Она никогда не жила там, но кажется, будто это ее место.

— Малдер… — бормочет Дана. Она представляет его одного в комнате Саманты, заполненной коробками, а его привычно яркие глаза потеряны и затуманены. Она представляет себя, сидящей на кровати Мисси вместо своей, окруженная своими же вещами, но все же полностью потерянная. Наволочка под ее щекой намокла.

— Когда я читаю книгу, которая, мне кажется, ей понравится, я пишу ей небольшие послания на полях, — продолжает он, — У меня целый грандиозный план когда-то подарить ей целую коробку с этими книгами. Всеми экземплярами.

— Нельзя писать в книгах, Малдер, — мягко говорит Дана не всерьез.

— А вот и моя Дана, — ласково говорит он, — Знаешь, я и для тебя оставляю заметки в книгах.

— В библиотечных книгах?

— Нет, — отвечает она с притворной обидой, — Я ведь не животное, Дана.

— Я могу когда-нибудь взглянуть на них? — спрашивает она.

— Только если обещаешь, что не разозлишься из-за их содержимого.

— Выходит, я никогда их не увижу.

— Да ладно тебе, Дана, — драматично стонет он, и она невольно улыбается.

— Мне свойственно протестовать против осквернения источников знаний.

В ответ раздается тихий дружелюбный рокот смеха, а затем они оба затихают. Молчание не кажется холодным, только не с ним.

— Все те вещи я делаю и для тебя, — признается он через некоторое время.

— Хм?

— Я мысленно разговариваю с тобой, — говорит он. Ее сердце тает, — Я оставляю место для тебя, куда бы ни пошел, даже если тебя нет рядом. Иногда я даже говорю себе, что без меня тебе было бы намного лучше.

— Малдер, — серьезно говорит она, внезапно выходя из успокаивающего транса, в который он ее погрузил, — Не говори так.

— Я просто думаю, что ты заслуживаешь лучшего, вот и все, — его голос звучит смиренно, и она не может этого вынести.

— Для меня нет никого лучше тебя, Малдер, — мгновенно отвечает она, — Я не во всем в этой жизни уверена, но в этом я уверена точно.

— Откуда такая убежденность? — его голос звучит низко, и она бы забеспокоилась, решив, что он сомневается в ней, если бы не распознала в нем нотки нерешительности.

— Считай это женской интуицией, Малдер, — говорит она, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, и он безрадостно усмехается.

— Нет, я серьезно, — настаивает он, — Откуда ты знаешь, что когда-нибудь не встретишь кого-то более подходящего?

— Я просто знаю, — отвечает она. Мисси была права в конце своего письма. Она всегда настаивала, что не верит в интуицию, но это всегда было ложью, — Я это чувствую, Малдер. Я поняла это, как только увидела тебя.

Он прерывисто вздыхает, — Я хочу верить в это, Дана.

— Я верю в это, — она пытается выразить свою уверенность и надеется, что он услышит это, — А ты доверяешь мне, так ведь?

— Конечно, я доверяю тебе.

— Ну вот и все.

Послышался еще один вздох, в этот раз менее взволнованный. Она представляет, как морщинки на его лице разглаживаются, и мечтает о том, чтобы лечь возле него, прижаться к его руке и слушать биение его сердца, пока они оба не заснут. Прошло уже так много месяцев, почти год, но она все еще не спала рядом с ним. И как только это произойдет, она знает, что никогда не сможет больше спать одна.

— Малдер?

— Да?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне, что не будешь пытаться уйти от меня, — говорит она. Даже произносить это вслух болезненно, — Даже спустя годы. Даже если ты будешь убежден, что ты…что ты не _достоин_ меня, или нас, или всего этого.

— Дана, — бормочет он, и неуверенность в его голосе словно нож в ее сердце,

— Прошу, Малдер, — кажется, будто ее голос вот-вот сорвется от отчаяния несмотря на то, что он звучит очень мягко, — Ты _нужен_ мне.

— Хорошо, — говорит он спустя некоторое время, всегда желая ее оберегать, — Хорошо. Я обещаю.

— Хорошо, — выдыхает она.

— Я так сильно люблю тебя, Дана, — настойчиво говорит он, как будто боится, что она не поверит его обещанию.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — говорит она, — И обещаю, что не буду злиться на тебя за то, что оскверняешь книги ради меня.

Его раскатистый смех пробивается сквозь слезы и тяжесть разговора, и на ее лице вновь появляется улыбка, прежде чем она успевает подавить ее.

— Ловлю тебя на слове, — говорит она.

— О чем ты?

— Что мы отправимся вслед за Мисси. Ты должен познакомиться с ней, Малдер. Ты напоминаешь мне ее, во всех самых лучших проявлениях.

— Я говорил серьезно, Дана, — говорит он, — Мы так и сделаем. И ты познакомишься с Сэм. Я уверен, тебе она понравится.

***

27 февраля 1982

— Ты уверен, что они не передумают и не вернутся домой?

Они стоят, прислонившись к стене, возле лестницы на втором этаже, и Дана дрожит от предвкушения, когда он наклоняется, чтобы оставить на ее губах поцелуй вместо того, чтобы ответить.

Угол его наклона не совсем удобный, но его плечи такие твердые и теплые под ее прикосновениями, и его тело заполняет все ее пространство, как будто он полностью владеет им, обхватывая руками ее талию, бока, внешнюю сторону бедер. У нее в животе скопилось так много тепла, что закружилась голова, и последние следы стыда или страха полностью вытиснились его присутствием. Она хочет его, и для всего остального просто не осталось места.

— Малдер, — задыхаясь произносит она, когда он наконец позволяет ей вдохнуть немного воздуха.

— Мм? — произносит он, пока губы блуждают по ее шее, но либо она слишком низкая, либо он слишком высокий, и она скулит от разочарования, желая оказаться еще ближе к нему.

Его руки скользнули ниже, обхватив ее сзади поверх ткани юбки, и прежде чем она осознает, что происходит, он с легкостью ее приподнимает, и ее ноги инстинктивно обхватывают его талию, когда он прижимает ее спиной к стене.

— Так лучше? — спрашивает он, и она безмолвно кивает, ее бедра подаются вперед, когда он возвращается губами к ее шее.

— Малдер, — выдыхает она, вспоминая, о чем собиралась спросить, — Твои родители. Ты уверен… _ох_.

Его зубы царапают кожу ее шеи, и она сдерживает стон, выгибаясь ему навстречу.

— Они не вернутся, — уверяет он, оставляя поцелуй возле мочки ее уха, — Их самолет улетел несколько часов назад, и, кроме того, моя мама любит свадьбы.

Она зарывает пальцы ему в волосы и тянет, отрывая его рот от нежной кожи под ее ухом, чтобы она могла посмотреть на него. Зрачки расширены, и он ухмыляется ей с обожанием, пока его большие руки грубо сжимают ее бедра.

— Тогда почему мы все еще в коридоре, когда мы уже могли бы быть в кровати? — заговорщически спрашивает она, приподнимая бровь.

— Дана, ты просишь меня уложить тебя в постель? — в его голосе звучит возмущение, но он просто дразнит ее, и та небрежная улыбка все еще расплывается на его лице.

— Нет, Малдер, — говорит она, притягивая его лицо к себе, чтобы снова мельком поцеловать, и смотрит ему в глаза, — Я _требую_ уложить меня в постель.

Он набрасывается на ее губы снова с тихим стоном, отрывая ее от стены, и начинает, спотыкаясь, двигаться по направлению к комнате. Он прерывает поцелуй лишь через несколько секунд, задыхаясь от смеха, когда она плечом сталкивается со стеной напротив.

— Малдер, смотри, куда идешь, — говорит она, обхватив его лицо обеими руками, когда он вновь попытался ее поцеловать, — Нет! Я не хочу, чтобы ты упал.

— Хватит быть такой практичной и дай мне тебя поцеловать.

— Не дам, пока ты не донесешь меня до кровати, на которой ты так сильно настаивал.

Он издает драматичный вздох и, держа одну руку на ее талии, ведет их в свою комнату.

Она сказала, что хочет на свой день рождения, неделю назад в его машине, практически сгорая от желания и бесстыдно теревшись о выпуклость на его джинсах. Он остановил ее и сказал, что, если она действительно этого хочет и уверена в этом, то заслуживает настоящей кровати. А потом швырнул ее на заднее сиденье, чтобы зарыться лицом между ее ног.

Им обоим повезло со своевременно организованной свадьбой в Винъярде. Ей — потому что ей удастся сделать долгожданный шаг в подходящей обстановке, а ему — потому что не пришлось узнать, что она бы выдумала лишь бы оказаться под ним в течение недели, вне зависимости от того, найдет ли он кровать.

Его взгляд настолько ненасытен, что она ожидает, как он бросит ее на матрас и ринется, будто на добычу, но она совсем не удивлена, когда вместо этого он прикладывает огромные усилия, чтобы наклониться и аккуратно положить ее, целуя в лоб — жест такой ласковый и чуткий, что он заставляет ее трепетать. Несмотря на это, она срывает его планы в первый же подвернувшийся момент, хватая его за плечи и притягивая его за собой, не желая убирать ноги с его талии до тех пор, пока они оба не окажутся в горизонтально положении. Начинается суета: его тело приземляется на нее, пока из него вырывается легкое ругательство, и она смеется, переводя дыхание и ухмыляясь, и вытягивает шею, чтобы поцеловать его подбородок.

— Привет, — бормочет он, улыбаясь ей, положив руки по обе стороны от ее головы.

— Привет, — говорит она.

— Не могу поверить, что мне наконец удалось поцеловать тебя в абсолютно горизонтальном положении, — говорит он, — Как мне вообще удалось тебя подцепить, Дана? Как мне вообще посчастливилось, что такая девушка, как ты, позволила мне прикоснуться к тебе в моей чертовой машине?

— Я люблю тебя, — отвечает она, покраснев от его похвалы, наблюдая, как в ответ его глаза расширяются.

Прежде чем он успевает ответить, она тянет его вниз и проникает языком ему в рот, ее нога все еще обвивает его талию, когда она притягивает его ближе к себе. Его тело такое сильное — резкие линии, начиная от челюсти и заканчивая подвздошными гребнями — и ее сводит с ума контраст с мягкостью его губ и то, как он тает от ее поцелуев, податливый, словно глина.

И даже так она слишком маленькая, ее бедра находятся на уровне его живота, и осознание, что он так же возбужден, как и она, несравнимо с самим ощущением. Ноющая боль внизу чересчур сильна, чересчур глубока, и ограниченного прикосновения, которое ей удается заполучить, недостаточно. Она вслепую протягивает руку между ними, и ее пальцы нащупывают верхнюю часть ширинки и расстегивают пуговицу.

— Эй, подожди, — пыхтит он, и она поднимает на него расплывающийся взгляд, — Ты уверена, что хочешь этого?

—Мм? — она пытается справиться с молнией, опуская плечо, чтобы забраться внутрь — тщетная попытка ощутить твердость, которая, она уверена, уже ждет ее.

— Дана, — говорит он, и ее собственное имя частично выводит ее из ступора. Она выставляет кисть руки против его живота.

— Что такое, Малдер?

— Ничего, крошка, все в порядке, я просто хочу убедиться, что ты действительно готова, — выражение его лица такое серьезное, почти взволнованное. Она нечасто видит его таким. И оно так непохоже на то, каким страстным он был несколько мгновений назад, — Потому что, если ты не готова, мы можем ждать столько, сколько ты захочешь. Тем более все те плохие мысли, которые засели у тебя голове, они…

— Малдер, — бормочет она, обхватывая его подбородок ладонью и нежно целуя его, — Никогда в жизни я еще не была так готова к чему-то.

— Точно?

Иногда он такой упрямый, и за это она любит его. Он упрямо не давал ей уговорить себя, так сказать, «сорвать пластырь» после того, как она призналась ему в своих давних страхах о сексе несколько месяцев назад. И теперь она знает, что это было правильно с его стороны. Но в этот раз все по-другому, и у нее такое чувство, словно она наконец прорвалась, распахнула настежь ставни, открывающиеся в ночное небо, и впустила все звезды.

Разговоры не убедят его, особенно когда он так не уверен, да и нужных слов она не в состоянии найти. Поэтому она прикусывает губу и задерживается на долю секунды, чтобы принять решение, и в итоге решает следовать инстинктам. Ей почти не потребовалось особых усилий, чтобы перевернуть их, и теперь она чувствует себя совсем как кошка, когда садится на него сверху и скользит вниз по его торсу, ногтями впиваясь в его грудь. И — _о, Боже, да_ — вот оно.

Он достаточно тверд, жар и форма его члена идеально подходит ее собственным изгибам, заточенный между низом его живота и ее медленными движениями. Они еще никогда не были так близко друг к другу, и она пьянеет от этого ощущения, уверенная, что его кожа должно быть уже стала скользкой от ее влаги, что она уже просочилась через ее трусики и его боксеры. Еще пара медленных движений бедрами, и она чувствует, как ее губы раздвигаются, позволяя ему прижаться еще ближе, даже несмотря на тонкие слои ткани между ними.

Только когда она услышала его стон — низкий и почти рычащий — она смотрит на него.

Выражение его лица почти замученное, грудь вздымается, и она бормочет его имя. Одного звука достаточно, чтобы заставить его действовать, его большие ладони тяжело ложатся на ее бедра, опуская ее еще ближе к нему, и она чуть ли не взвизгивает, пронзительно и по-девчачьи, когда это движение посылает разряд вверх по ее позвоночнику.

— Ты уверена, — говорит он тихо и мрачно — в этот раз это утверждение, а не вопрос. Его взгляд находит ее. Желание в его глазах заставляет ее извиваться, и она хватается за остатки связности своих мыслей, чтобы объяснить, о чем она думала все эти месяцы.

— Я хочу… _о-ох_ …Я хочу иметь тебя всеми возможными способами, — удается ей произнести, и ее дыхание прерывается каждый раз, когда она съезжает по нему бедрами вниз, — Это просто…просто один из них. Вся эта… _ах_ …стигматизация полового акта — это просто результат… _ммм, черт_ …Просто результат патриархального взгляда на социально-религиозное владение…женским телом.

— Ты восхитительна, Дана, — он обхватывает ее шею, притягивает вниз и подносит губы к ее уху, чтобы прошептать ей, — И я впечатлен, что тебе удалось выразить все это. Но я заставлю тебя кончить так сильно, что ты даже не сможешь сформулировать предложение.

— Только один раз? — она не может не подразнить его, охваченная эйфорией от собственной победы и трепетом предвкушения.

— У тебя еще хватает наглости дразнить меня, когда ты настолько чертовски мокрая и возбужденная, — хрипит он, но улыбается, заигрывая с ней. Румянец спускается по ее шее к груди, и она чувствует, что становится еще мокрее. Она обожает, когда он такой дерзкий, — Посмотри на себя. Я мог бы поиметь тебя любым способом, каким захочу, и ты бы кончила в ту же секунду, как я сказал тебе это сделать.

— Докажи это, — выдыхает она, непроизвольно сжимаясь так крепко, что чувствует тупую боль между бедрами.

Она снова оказывается на спине, прежде чем осознает это, дикий смех вырывается у нее из груди, резкая смена положения вызывает головокружение, а его язык у нее во рту — заставляет ее голову кружиться еще сильнее.


End file.
